Pentagon Plush
by Cali Michaelis
Summary: Summary to be made after the story is complete! Good Luck, and Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an AU, with an original plot. Characters belong to their respective owners. This is also a Collab between me and Nature Faustus(Who also has rights to this story.)**

* * *

Amethyst Heart slept peacefully in her warm bed, cuddling deeply into a Undertaker plush.

"Wake up. It's Christmas." Black Heart walked into the room, a bucket of water at the ready. She pulled the covers away, and quickly dumped the Ice water over the sleeping girl.

"Black! You have two seconds before I burn your Pluto plush." Amethyst growled.

"It's fine, I have like twenty of them anyways." Black shrugged.

Amethyst cuddled deeper into the now wet Undertaker plush, before grabbing hold of Alois and Grell. "I don't care how crazy they are! I love them!"

"I saw a package, and it looks to hold plushies…" Black muttered, walking out of the room.

"MAYBE ITS SEBBY, CLAUDE, AND WILLIAM!" Amethyst squealed, running in nothing but her underwear to the living room.

Black sighed, following at a more sedate pace. "Don't open the box without me."

"Hey! Where are my triplets!" Amethyst screeched looking for her Trancy servant plushies.

"They were in kitchen last time I saw them." Black called, walking to the box, with a silver butter knife.

Amethyst ran, and tripped on the rug; falling flat on her face much like Mey-rin would. "OW FUCK! The things I do for my plushies. Oh found a golden butter knife, wait...aren't all of our knives silver?"

"No, we got a set of gold ones the other day, while you were raving over Claude." Black sighed.

"Oh, FOUND THEM!" Amethyst came running back in with triplet plushies. "Okay now open the box!"

Black cut the tape and found the very plushies that Amethyst was raving for.

"CLAUDE, WILLIAM, SEBBY-CHAN! Oh I would be so dead if I ever called him that." The purple eyed girl cried out.

Black shook her head, her silver eyes closing. When they opened they were blood red much like Sebastian's. "I call the Sebs plushy." Her hair turning black, and styled like how it was in the Richard episode.

"Why can't we share all three of them, since we both fangirl over them all." Amethyst said, her craziness melting.

"True." Black shrugged,

"Push beds together and cuddle all the plushies...except Ash we only have him for the collection." Amethyst stated, disgust coating her eyes. "Along with Viscount and Lau. YUCK!"

Black smirked. "No shit. We're going to do that, with the poor William plush in the middle."

"Yay! So let's get some breakfast." Amethyst ran into the kitchen, to make pancakes. "We can put Grell and Undertaker beside him, while we cuddle him."

"No." Black glared. "Sebs, and Claudikens, maybe."

"DUDE YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Amethyst fell on the white tile floor laughing.

Black just shook her head, sighing. "Bitch please. I wouldn't be dead. Kinda hard to kill me, remember?"

"Yes, I know; forget what I am." Amethyst chuckled.

"Yea yea, Halfy." Black sneered. "I'm purebreed."

"Fuck you, I'm proud that my father was an elf and mother was a fairy. I loved my family." Amethyst glared angrily.

"Shadow Shifter, bitch. You know I still love you right?" Black chuckled.

Amethyst let her emerald green and baby blue wings, her hair turned blonde like her father's. "I miss Ada."

"Would it help if I looked like him, and went to my Male gender?" Black asked, her eyes softening.

"No, just wish he would visit soon...I know he's king but still." Amethyst said.

"Alright." Black looked at the Sebastian Plushie, before she cuddled it.

"I mean it's Christmas, he used to visit often. My yeildë may be the next in line, but elves are eternal. Ada isn't going anywhere the least he could do is visit." Amethyst hissed, grabbing hold of the Claude plushie.

"Cuddle Claude and eat." Black flipped a pancake, while the Sebastian Plushie sat on her head.

Amethyst did as she was told, before picking up the William plushie. "He is pretty good quality."

"The three of them are really good quality." Black corrected, setting her own plate down.

"Come on we must finish eating and then push the beds together, then I don't know have a black butler drinking game marathon." Amethyst chuckled.

"YES!" Black grabbed the whiskey, adult chocolate milk, bourbon, Irish creme, and tequila.

"Okay rules, we take a swig of adult chocolate milk. Every time Sebastian says Yes My Lord, I'm simply one Hell of a Butler, If I couldn't do something as simple as this for my young master; then what sort of butler would I be. Whiskey Every time Grell says Bassy! Bourbon every time the Phantomhive servants screw up. Tequila every time Lizzy says cute, adorable, etc. Irish creme when William stabs Grell. This is just for the first season."

"Deal!" Black ran to her room, and started pushing her bed to the Master Bedroom, where Amethyst's bed was.

"Don't squish Alois!" Amethyst grabbed the blonde plushie, after flying into the room.

Black just pushed the bed against the other one, no plushies harmed.

Amethyst cuddled to Undertaker, Grell, and Alois for a moment. Tossing Ciel to Black.

Black cuddled the Ciel plushie, along with Finny, Sebastian, Mey-Rin, and Pluto.

"Finny is so cute!" Amethyst said, before taking hold of Claude, triplets, and Hannah.

"He is. Now for our drinking game!" Black set down all the plushies except for Sebastian, and grabbed William.

"You realize we will pass out before the second disk right..the servants, and Sebastian alone." Amethyst chuckled, laying down The Trancy house on her bed along with the two reapers, except for Claude.

Black ran to the living room, grabbing two shot glasses. "I got the glasses! Get in here!"

Amethyst grabbed the blu ray, and ran into the living room and popped the first one in. "I'm ready, better get ready to puke tomorrow."

Black smirked. "I'm not a puke person."

"Neither am I, humans can't hold their liquor." Amethyst giggled, nuzzling into the Claude plushie.

Black chuckled. "Though I think I do kiss my plushies when drunk." She admitted with a slight blush.

"Don't we both..." Amethyst shrugged, as there was a knock on the door. Getting up she answered it to squeal. "ADA!"

"Hello, miss me." Her father asked.

"It's good to see you, King Thranduil." Black nodded. "We were just about to a drinking game."

"YEILDË!" Amethyst tackled her brother. "You really had to say that to Ada."

"Yes." Black smirked.

"I'm so happy you two are here, I wanted to see you this Christmas." Amethyst said.

"Yes, did you enjoy your package." Legolas smiled.

"Yes." Amethyst grinned, kissing her brother's cheek.

"I'm enjoying it, too!" Black grinned.

"How is everyone?" Amethyst asked.

"The world is well, I am sorry but we can't stay long; my seldë." Thranduil hugged his daughter, before leaving with Legolas.

"Yeah, like two years ago...okay on to the drinking game." Amethyst said, looking at where her family once stood; before shutting the door and walking back to the couch.

Black kissed her Sebastian plushie, then the William, and Claude plushie.

"If only a kiss would bring them to life." Amethyst giggled, doing the same as her friend.

"So true…" Black gave a smirk, before playing the show.

"I'm going ahead and getting a shot ready, My Lord is coming up." Amethyst poured a shot of chocolate milk.

Black poured herself a shot of the milk as well.

 _ **After first disk**_

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Amethyst cuddled to the three plushies and her friends chest.

"No! We must do season 2 now!" Black pouted.

"Fine, We take a swig every time Claude is creepy or doing something hot, when Alois is being an adorable psycho. That's the only additions." Amethyst giggled.

Black clapped, and put in the second disc, before pulling Amethyst back to where she was. "Hit play!"

Amethyst did what she was told, instantly taking a swig. "So **r** ry I think Claude is hot all the time. That tap dance though." She licked her lips.

Black took a swig as well. "I do have to admit that… It is pretty hot, and that ass." Black's eyes flashed to a blue color.

"I wanna grab it." Amethyst said bluntly, biting her lips; nuzzling her friends neck.

"Hmm~" Black purred. "If you do that I'll pull out my toys."

"Do I sound like I care." Amethyst licked her friends neck.

Black moaned, a blush on her face. She took another swig.

"So who is the girl tonight?" Amethyst purred.

"I am." Black purred back.

"You were last time." Amethyst pouted, poking her lip out.

"Want me to go full male and look like Sebs? or Claude?" Black licked her friend's cheek.

"No... Just the way you are." Amethyst blushed.

"A female Sebs?" Black hadn't changed from this morning.

"No, you." Amethyst kissed her friend.

"Well then…" Black's eyes changed to their hazel color, and her hair a very dark brunette, as she kissed Amethyst back. "I shall be myself."

Amethyst grabbed the plushies and ran. "Catch me if you can!"

Black growled. She went into her room and grabbed her strap on and the lube. "I'm coming for you, Ame."

Amethyst giggled, grabbing the vibrator.

She stalked down the hall, stripping as she went.

"What's taking so long, or am I to start alone!" Amethyst teased.

Black walked in the door when she said that, strap on in place. "I'm here sweet cheeks."

"Good." Amethyst purred.

Black pounced on her friend, and started stripping her. "You didn't get naked, bad girl."

"I'm your bad elf though." Amethyst purred.

Black chuckled, before pressing the vibrator on, and at Amethyst's clit.

A loud moan passed her lips, Black had to set it on high. Amethyst squirmed a little.

Black chuckled, before starting to lube the strap on, before pressing the head at her friend's entrance. "Do you want it?" She purred.

"Of course I want it." Amethyst purred.

Black shoved in, before letting her adjust. "Good."

Amethyst moaned, she hadn't been the girl for awhile.

Black purred, before starting to thrust at a slow and steady pace.

"Move." Amethyst grumbled.

Black chuckled, picking up her pace to the one that Amethyst usually begged for.

"THERE!" She screeched.

Black kept the angle, but picked up the power, to hit it harder.

"You do that and I won't last long." Amethyst purred.

"Who said I wa-" Black broke off in a moan, as it felt like someone was rubbing her clit.

Amethyst looked behind her friend, and her eyes widened. "Sebastian Michaelis? Claude Faustus?"

"Oh? You know our names? Well then, we can skip introducing ourselves, and get yours." Claude said with his pokerface.

"Uh, can we cum first?" Amethyst moaned.

"Faustus, I think we need to show them how it's done." Sebastian purred, rubbing the one who was on tops butt.

Black shuddered, leaning into the foreign hand. "Then show us." She purred, her body shaking just slightly.

"Faustus, are you going to join or not?" Sebastian asked.

Claude's eyes flashed. "I will be."

"Oh, that is indeed sexy." Amethyst purred at Claude's eyes flashing.

Black pulled away, continuing to lean into the hand. "Are you going to show us now, or are we just going to have to show you how we play?" Black's face broke into a smirk.

"Both." Sebastian moved his hand to finger her entrance.

Amethyst moaned at the sight, before feeling someone next to her.

Claude had laid down next to the one who was playing submissive, his fingers slipping to her clit.

Black moaned, before she tackled Sebastian to the floor. "Have it your way, Raven."

"Domintress are you? Well that needs a fix doesn't it." He pushed her pack up, and she landed beside Amethyst; so both he and Claude could pleasure them both.

Amethyst smirked at Claude, easily getting his pants off; too fast for a human.

Black chuckled, holding Sebastian's belt in her hands. "Black. How stereotypical."

"Purple." Amethyst grinned, before tackling the spider demon into a kiss.

Claude hissed, but kissed in return, pinning the Girl's hands above her head.

Black purred. "Aren't you going to play? Or must I take charge again?"

Sebastian growled, pinning her arms down making a strong feather bond; so she couldn't escape.

Amethyst purred loudly. "Like control, Claude." She licked his neck, nipping it slightly.

Claude moaned, before tying her down with his webbing. "I love control."

Sebastian smirked, grabbing Claude's ass; making both girls moan.

Black looked at Amethyst, and grinned. "Think we should mess with them more?" She purred.

"I don't know about you, but I want to see what that spider tongue can do. Plus miss Sebaude action." Amethyst grinned, wrapping her legs around Claude and Sebastian.

Claude looked at the girl. "What?" He growled.

"Take it away Black. Oh I'm Amethyst by the way." Amethyst grinned, grinding her hips on both demons.

Black chuckled, her shadow moving slightly. She popped the feather bonds off of her. She pounced onto them both. "Black Heart, at your pleasure." She purred in their ears, rubbing against them both.

Amethyst broke free, jumping on top of Black. "Amethyst Heart, hope your ready for the night." She licked her lips, before grabbing hold of both Claude's and Sebastian's clothed members.

Claude hissed in surprise. "What are you two?"

"I'm a hybrid. Elf-Fae mix. Princess of the elves." Amethyst purred.

"Purebreed, and one of the last Shadow Shifters." Black chuckled, pulling their shirts off of them.

"Well this is interesting." Sebastian moaned at what the one known as Amethyst was doing to his member.

"Can you handle both us?" Amethyst teased, gripping them tighter.

"Can you outlast us?" Claude shot back.

Amethyst jumped on the spider, and took his left nipple in her mouth. "Black, you need to taste him."

Black took Sebastian's left nipple in her mouth, tugging harshly, pulling off his pants, and boxers. "Same here."

"Switch real quick?" Amethyst asked.

Black nodded, switching, and starting to suckle Claude's length.

Sebastian moaned, when he felt Amethyst take his length in her mouth. "Damn."

Claude hissed, bucking slightly when Black started to take him. "How?"

"How what?" Amethyst asked, letting go of Sebastian to look into Claude's golden eyes.

"How can you take our members like it's nothing?" Claude purred, forcing Black to take more.

"Well, we do fuck each other often. Practice with dildo's and strap on's." Amethyst answered, before moving to kiss the spider again. Her womanhood in Sebastian's face.

Black let out a chuckle, pulling out Claude's member from her mouth. "It also helps when one is similar to an Angel, but made of darkness."

Sebastian licked the elf's womanhood and groaned, he froze in shock at the flavor. Something so sweet should be illegal.

Claude kissed her, his fingers twisting her right nipple some.

"I quite enjoy it rough." Amethyst moaned, before tackling Black again; letting the demons up.

"Something we agree on." Black chuckled, being covered in shadows, her eyes a dark glowing blue.

Amethyst started rubbing her hand on her friends clit, suckling her right nipple.

Black moaned. "I guess we're doing the work ourselves." She teased. "It's sad that they can't do much."

Sebastian pounced, tackling Amethyst. He finally tasting her lips.

Claude tackled Black, tasting her lips, his fingers taking over as he did so. "Oh we can do so much, you just have to earn it."

Amethysts wings came out, her body reacting to the pleasure. "Come on Claude, show us that lovely tongue of yours." She bit her lip, slightly.

Claude stuck out his tongue, tasting Black's juices. His eyes widened, it was bittersweet, and tart. He took another lick, making the girl under him moan.

Amethyst got out of under Sebastian and tackled Claude once more. She grew bolder and started playing with his entrance. Since he was on his stomach.

Black tackled Sebastian, moving so that her womanhood was close, should he dare to taste it. "Does feathers over here want to taste?" She took his member into her mouth.

Sebastian licked, before he knew it he couldn't stop. This was amazing to him, he moaned softly.

Claude moaned, before forcing Amethyst on her back, leaning down to take a taste of her juices, before too long he was licking up what he could, too quickly. He hissed, and started a finger inside her.

Amethyst moaned loudly. Bucking her hips so he was forced deeper.

Black moaned, taking more of him into her mouth, before she pulled away. "Now now… Is that all your tongue can do Sebastian?" She sighed sadly.

Sebastian growled, and moved her folds to plunge his tongue inside her; to as deep as it would go.

Claude added a second finger, licking the juices off of his fingers when they came out of her, before thrusting deeper.

Amethyst moaned, bucking her hips. "Fuck me..."

Sebastian froze at her words, stopping what he was doing to look at her; then Claude.

Black whimpered, taking him out of her mouth. "Meanie." She pouted.

Sebastian started back his motions, shock still radiating through him.

Claude purred, before adding a third finger. "Not yet." His face broke into a smirk.

"Black, do we need to show them; what fuck me means." Amethyst got out from underneath Claude and grabbed a dildo. Getting behind Sebastian, and placing it inside her friend.

Black chuckled, "I think- Oh~ -that we do." She moaned when the dlido entered her.

Amethyst began thrusting the dildo in her friend.

Claude growled, his body moving to stop her, to do her himself.

Sebastian hissed at the sight.

Amethyst chuckled, blinking to Sebastian's member; now both she and Black were licking the raven.

Black nipped lightly, enjoying the hiss that came from the raven.

Amethyst licked the ravens slit, enjoying the moan he made.

Claude leaned over Amethyst, his member slipping inside her. "So this is what you wanted?"

Amethyst moaned, but continued to lick Sebastian's member; before moving her tongue to his rim.

Sebastian hissed in pleasure.

Black pulled off of the dildo her friend was using on her. "Will you fuck me now, Sebastian?"

Sebastian growled and tackled her, she was now laying on top of Amethyst; he and Claude sandwiching them both. He entered Black quickly.

Claude purred, started thrusting into Amethyst.

"Come on, I thought you were both demons?" Amethyst growled.

"How sad that you don't amount to much." Black sighed, her shoulders shrugging.

Sebastian snarled, and began pounding into the Shadow shifter; at his demon strength.

Claude snarled as well, pounding harder than Sebastian, moaning at the friction between the four of them.

Amethyst cried in pleasure, beginning to nibble on her friend's neck.

Black hissed, returning the favor, slightly harder, her body winding up for release.

Amethyst moved her hand down to her friends clit, rubbing hard.

Claude found her spot, and hit it relentlessly.

Sebastian angled himself till he found it, thrusting roughly before smirking. "Claude want to switch?"

Black purred heavily, her fingers twirling the elf's clit harshly.

Amethyst met Claude's thrusts easily.

Black met Sebastian's with no trouble.

"Want to switch, do you want to feel spider?" Sebastian purred.

Claude chuckled. "Yes." He pulled out of Amethyst, moving so that he could pound Black when Sebastian moved.

Sebastian pulled out, and flipped the girls; so Amethyst was now on top. He entered her quickly.

Claude pounded into Black, purring slightly at her moan. "Looks like they are Masochists."

"You are too." Amethyst moved her hand and pinched Claude's nipple, earning a moan of pleasure/pain.

Black's body tightened further. She moaned as his first thrust had hit her sweet spot. "Just thrust, already at the spot."

Claude chuckled at Black's words, before returning to the pace he had been at earlier.

Amethyst released hard, her juices coating both Black and Claude.

Sebastian pulled out and released all over Amethyst's back.

Black purred, her release causing a mess on Claude, and the shadows in the room to shiver.

Claude waited until Black had finished, before pulling out and releasing on the Shadow Shifter's back, and his torso.

Amethyst managed to get up, helping Black to stand.

"How are you two standing?" Sebastian stared in disbelief.

"Practice, sweetie." Black purred, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Amethyst helped Claude up, keeping her arm wrapped around him; she grabbed the William plushie. She then pulled both Claude and her on the bed, the plush on

her right; demon on her left. Quickly cuddling into the spider demon.

Black pulled Sebastian to bed, laying down. "This is going to be a nightmare wake up call though." She forced Sebastian to her right, keeping the plush to the left. Black curled into the raven's side.

"Do we care?" Amethyst asked, putting her arm on the William plush with her friend.

Claude chuckled.

Sebastian smirked, before he looked at Faustus; he eventually shrugged and laid his head down.

"I don't care. I'm pleased to have these two in our bed." Black purred.

"As long as Ada doesn't visit tomorrow we are good." Amethyst said, before biting her lip. "Even then I probably won't care, today was too short of a visit."

"Yea, I'd like your Ada to visit again." Black murmured quietly.

"Ada?" Sebastian asked, looking back at Claude.

"My father." Amethyst replied, nuzzling into Claude; before falling asleep.

Claude pulled her closer, watching the girl in his arms fall asleep.

"My Ada won't visit… I'm supposedly too weak for him." Black snorted, before falling asleep herself.

Sebastian frowned. "Her weak?" He pulled the girl closer. "Well Faustus, looks like we've found two girls who can handle us."

"Claim them as our mates?" Claude asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I already have." Sebastian purred. Then he looked at Claude, lust filled eyes. "That would make you mine as well." He purred.

"No, you'd be mine." Claude's eyes flashed, his own lust showing.

"Well from enemies to mates, how intriguing." Sebastian yawned and laid back down in the bed. He fell asleep easily.

Claude smirked, pulling Amethyst closer, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 **Woot! First Chapter posted! Now, how should I post this story... I only have 22-23 chapters, but they are really long... hmmm... Oh well~ I'll just talk with Nature on it.**

 **Cali Michaelis**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I promised Will that I'd post this chapter the same day as the first one, and I just never did it, but here at half past 3am on a friday... Pentagon Plush Chapter 2!**

 **Claude: Cali... Come to bed... She doesn't own LOTR, nor Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Cali: I also don't own any songs that appear...**

* * *

"WHY IS BASSY, MY WILLIAM, AND THAT SEXY SPIDER CUDDLING TO TWO NAKED GIRLS!" A voice screeched.

Amethyst moved and cuddled closer to Claude. Her head pounding from all the alcohol the previous day.

Black's eyes cracked open, glowing the dark blue. "Fuck off. I dra- Wait what?" Black sat up to a sleeping Sebastian to her left, a sleeping William to her right, and a sleeping Claude on the other side of Amethyst.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled.

"CLAUDE!" Alois cried.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO CUDDLING TWO HUMANS!" Both boys screeched.

Claude's eyes cracked open. "Your highness, they are asleep, please keep your voice down, and I will explain." His face was stoic.

Amethyst cracked her eyes open, her wings coming out; she was in the air instantly. "Who you calling human! Do not call me a disgusting creature!"

Black's fingers twitched, and she had both boys bound. "Human? Disgusting. I may help them against my kind, but I am nothing like them."

William slowly woke. "What is all the noise about, Sutcliffe?"

"WILLIAM T. SPEARS!" Amethyst cried out, landing on top of him. Ruffling his hair instantly.

Black let the boys go after a moment. "Keep your voice down, and you will stay unbound. Am I clear on this?"

Both boys nodded.

"Oh my! It's Finny!" Amethyst squealed. "Awe! He's more adorable in person." Then she looked back at William. "Wakey, wakey." She giggled.

"Amethyst!" Black barked, her hand to her head. "Those of you dressed already go to the living room. Don't touch ANYTHING." Her eyes flashed the midnight blue color again, making most take a step back.

"Awe she's no fun. Oh let's hope Ash, Viscount, and Lau are still stuffed." Amethyst stayed on top of William, to which he was blushing madly. "Awe. Your so cute."

"Why am I cute, and why am I in the bed with two beings, and two demons." William's blush grew.

"Because you're blushing, and we will explain later. Oh and tell Grell he touches anything and I will kill him." Amethyst got off of the dark haired reaper.

William retreated to the living room when the opening was enough for him to move, making sure to close the door behind him.

Amethyst ran to her closet looking for something to wear. "Green is my color." She muttered. She grabbed a green elven dress and slipped it on. "Ada may drop by, so just in case." She put on her silver circlet that had an emerald in the middle, and her flats.

Claude got up, and dressed in his butler uniform. He slipped out of the room, going to the living room himself.

Black walked to her room, going into her closet to pick out her outfit. "Today is going to be tough…" She ran her hands through her hair, slicking it back, and into a bun. She blinked and her eyes were the midnight blue that showed her anger. "Blue and black today." She picked out a blue button down silk shirt, form-fitting black jeans, and thigh high heeled boots. She slipped on a small bottle of golden and silver dust around her neck.

Sebastian slipped on his butler attire and left quickly.

Amethyst walked out first, making everyone look at her; she groaned when she saw a familiar angel.

Black walked out next, freezing beside Amethyst. "Really?"

"At least he isn't Viscount or Lau..." Amethyst muttered.

"Still crazy." Black growled.

"Well, he would stick out, so he's staying." Amethyst was about to say something else, when a knock was heard; she answered it quickly.

"Thank you skills for the money we have." Black muttered darkly.

"Tauriel, what are you doing here." Amethyst sighed, the elf maiden and her have never been close. "Where is Ada and Yeildë."

"They sent me to apologise, and to check on you, since your friend Black said you would be having a drinking game." Tauriel spoke.

"I am fine Tauriel, sorry if I came off as rude." Amethyst bowed her head in shame.

"It is fine, you could be feeling the effects of the alcohol so I am not offended in the least." Tauriel smiled.

"Yes, please give them my love." Amethyst smiled, softly.

"I will, please excuse me." Tauriel turned and left.

Amethyst walked back to the confused group. "What?"

Black came over Sebastian; climbing onto his back. "That was her sister in law." Black snickered.

"No she isn't." Amethyst said. "Plus she and I don't like each other, she was only friendly because my father's the king; and she would get locked up otherwise."

Black shrugged.

Claude looked over to Amethyst, and then started cooking food for everyone who ate actual food.

"William, didn't you have questions?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes. Where are we? Who are you? Why did I wake in your bed with two demons and yourselves?" William fired off three questions.

"We are seven miles, or 13 kilometers from Los Angeles, Californa of the United States of America." Black said from her perch on Sebastian's back.

"My name is Amethyst, and this is Black." Amethyst smiled. "How you wound up in our bed, could be a hard thing to explain. We are trying to figure out everything ourselves." Then she froze in shock.

Claude wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from Lau and Viscount Druitt.

"N'uma! (no in elvish)" Amethyst cried out.

Black sighed, and threw knives at Viscount Druitt's head. "Not you, and not here."

"He will definitely stick out, and if Ada finds out we killed someone. I can kiss this life goodbye." Amethyst hissed catching the knives.

"Oh, it wouldn't be shared by anyone here, right?" Black smirked.

"Stop!" Amethyst smacked the side of her friends head. "You forget he appears at some of the worst times."

Black shrugged, she couldn't argue that. "Point made." She went to the bottles of liquor that was left over from last night and put them away, locking the cabinet with a key on her keychain. "Do we have to open today?"

"Lá" Amethyst muttered.

"At least we have people to help today." Black smirked.

"Lau, Ash, Druitt. You are welcome to stay, but I ask you to behave. No drugs Lau!" Amethyst hissed.

Claude patted her head softly.

Sebastian chuckled.

William opened his mouth to ask something else.

"Ask away." Amethyst told him. She gave him a sweet smile.

William asked, "Do you have room for the rest of us?"

"Lá" Amethyst answered, confusing everyone. "Sorry, I get used to speaking my native tongue. I said yes."

"We do." Black nuzzled her nose into Sebastian's neck. "There are master bedrooms on each hall, and then secondary large room on each hall, so sized rooms aren't an issue."

"William, I'm sorry I have to do this again." Amethyst ruffled his hair. "You look amazing with messy hair, why do you neaten it?" She asked quietly.

"It looks better when I have it neat." William muttered.

"But you look sexy like this...oops." Amethyst shrugged.

"Before it can be asked…. Yes how you found us will be how the two of us wish to find ourselves when we wake _naturally._ " Black shot a glare to the two boys and Grell.

"I don't think William is going to go for it." Amethyst chuckled.

"I don't care. I will drag him there if needed. Even if I have to change genders to do so." Black growled.

"Okay! Who wants to go with us?" Amethyst changed the subject, giving William a hug; pecking his cheek.

Claude growled at William. "I would like to see where you work."

"Chill, William isn't doing anything. Are you Will?" Amethyst chuckled.

"I'm going with you to see where you work, yes, but I'm not romantically doing anything with you." William answered, his eyebrow twitching at the nickname.

"Hope to become friends with you Will." Amethyst chuckled, kissing his cheek again.

Black got off of Sebastian's back, brushing off his coat some.

"I want to come as well." Ash said.

"Oh lovely dove and bluejay! I would love to see where you work!" Druitt exclaimed in his usual fashion.

"Dove? More Fae." Amethyst muttered, letting her wings out again.

"How fascinating, I would like to accompany as well...where are we going exactly?" Lau asked.

Black chuckled. The room darkened slightly as she tugged on the shadows.

"William, do you like my wings?" Amethyst chuckled at his awed face.

"They are magnificent." William stared in awe.

"You can touch them, just be extremely gentle. They are much like butterfly wings." She smiled.

William reached out, touching them very lightly, but pulled away before he could hurt her. "They feel like butterfly wings."

"They are Fae wings, butterfly wings are quite alike indeed." Her hair turned blonde, as she let her elf self out.

Black chuckled. "What color do you think our theme should be tonight?"

"Well it is the day after Christmas, so maybe green or red." That earned a squeal. "Red it is."

Black's eyes rolled, and her hair turned a vibrant red. "Red it is."

"UNDERTAKER!" Amethyst suddenly cried.

Black looked over at the doorway, and nodded, before turning to the two boys.

Amethyst tackled the silver haired reaper. "Yay laughter all the time!"

"You two will have to stay in a certain section of the place we are going to, but for the most part, you'll have free reign." Black pulled them into her lap.

"Yes, we could be shut down if you don't." Amethyst said, her carefree attitude melting away; revealing her serious elf side.

"What is it that you do, and please release me." Ciel said.

"We own a music Club/bar." Amethyst replied, taking Alois in her arms. Tickling him softly, making him laugh.

"It's called Fallen Wings." Black smirked at Sebastian and Claude, then at Ash.

"I sing, she bartends." Amethyst purred, holding Alois close.

"Bartends means, for those who don't know, or didn't care before, I serve drinks, both alcoholic, and virgin." Black explained.

"Elf wine." Amethyst suddenly said. "Don't want mess with it."

"Alcoholic's paradise, and only Elves can handle it." Black's face was stoic, she was awake and ready for work.

"One sip, and mortal men are drunk." Amethyst giggled. "No offense Ciel, and you adorable Alois."

"Let's get going, before we have to talk more." Black stood, setting Ciel back on the couch.

"I just noticed the triplets and Hannah..." Amethyst tackles Timber in a hug.

Black sighed, but nodded to them in greeting. "If you want to take up your old staff positions it's fine, but please let us know first." Her eyes went to the Phantomhive servants. "Meaning you three, especially."

"You three are so cute." Amethyst told the demon triplets.

Claude sighed with Black. "Is this everyday?"

"Yea, and there are times that she has the balance of Mey-Rin." Black shook her head.

Amethyst froze. "I must leave and head to the elven world for a moment." All her fun melting away. She opened a portal and left, not looking back.

Black opened the door to the front of the house, and went over to the Garage. "Oh my baby~ I love you, but you have to stay here…" Black cooed to a black motorcycle with purple and red lined feathers running along it.

"When will she be back?" Alois asked.

"Shouldn't be much longer, she usually is back within the hour." Was the response.

"What if she is in trouble with her father?" Sebastian questioned.

"If Tauriel saw you, then it is a possibility, but he can be a fair elf." Black looked over at him.

"So her father is a king?" Grell asked.

"Yes. King of Elves to be specific." Black leaned on her bike.

"Why does she live separately from him?" Ciel asked.

"Her choice." Black shrugged.

Amethyst returned quite quickly, a scowl on her face. "That stupid maiden!"

Claude came over to Amethyst, wrapping her in his arms.

"Black! I'm in guard duty this week." Amethyst groaned.

Black sighed. "Figures…" She came over to her friend.

"He said if I ever try to keep certain things like guest away from him again; then I all be sent to Haldir. Do you know how strict that elf can be." Amethyst shuddered.

"Don't make me answer that…" Black shuddered heavily.

"He kept me on the ground for a month doing ground training." Amethyst shuddered. "Oh and I have to visit Naneth soon."

Black's eyes widened. "Nein, keep me outta that one. My aspirin still hurts from the last visit." She shuddered again.

"Sorry...should've warned you we would be glowing balls of energy. Except when a fae finds another being to mate with." Amethyst chuckled.

"I wasn't wanting to mate though. Not at that time. I literally had to stay in every shadow I could find!" Black leaned on Sebastian's side.

"Not what I meant. Dude I am so glad though my father is an elf. If he wasn't I would be tiny." Amethyst thanked the gods.

"May I touch your wings?" Grell asked.

"Yes, but be very gentle." Amethyst said, letting Grell touch her wings. "Alright can we go?"

 **At the club.**

Amethyst was setting the stage up, Grell, William, Claude, Sebastian, and Undertaker watched her. William, Claude, and Sebastian also kept an eye on Black.

Black was setting the back of the bar up with the red labeled bottles. Her eyes focused on her work.

"Warm up song!" Amethyst called to Black, before starting Lithium's music.

Black chuckled, humming along.

 _Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go_.

Amethyst sang the first verse, getting everyone's attention.  
 _  
Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_.

Ciel sits down in the section that he was told he could sit in.

 _I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me_.

Grell stared in absolute amazement.

 _Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_.

Sebastian purrs at his mate softly.

 _Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go._

Claude smiled, watching her sing.

 _Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes_.

Ash and Alois just gape slightly.

 _I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

Black continued to hum, a proud smile on her face.

 _Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go._

Amethyst smiled, she believed that the song sounded well. She was suddenly in someone's arms, and it wasn't Claude or Sebastian.

William had her wrapped in his arms, a soft purr in his throat.

"William?" Amethyst said shocked, a gasp from Grell could be heard. "Grell I will take you shopping and buy you all sorts of red."

"Uh..." Fireworks went off in the red heads eyes.

Claude chuckled, and went to William. He whisper in the Reaper's ear. "If you want her, you'll be getting me, Sebastian, and Black."

William blushed. "I will take my chances."

"Alright, Will. Its not that I don't mind, but I need to go over my song list with Black." Amethyst purred in his arms.

"Ame, You got your song list ready?" Black came up to the stage.

"Wanted to go over that with you, we know since it's the day after Christmas there will be a lot of couples and children; so child and couple friendly." Amethyst started, feeling a certain reaper pull her closer. "Anyway, for the first batch of songs I'm thinking Beautiful with you by Halestorm, Walk away and Morticians Daughter by Black Veil Brides, Memories by Within Temptations, and When you're gone by Avril Lavigne." She finished. "Druitt go ahead fanboy." She muttered quietly so he couldn't hear.

Black chuckled at the song choices. "They sound right to me." Black said, before poking William on the cheek.

"We can't wait to hear them." Alois smiled widely.

"I agree." Sebastian jumped on the stage, wrapping his arms around Black.

Claude nodded, wrapping his arms around Black as well. "Is there anything else we can do to help?"

"Serve food?" Amethyst chuckled. "Be sure customers don't consume too much alcohol. Kids don't need to see that."

"There is also the need for help with bartending since it's the first night after Christmas." Black said.

"Alright, opening is in an hour; need to get in my red dress." Amethyst said, getting out of William's arms. Making him whimper. She headed back stage, and changed into a long red dress, with a slit and beading all over it. It was tight and showed her curves, but not her cleavage. One strap and close to her neck.

"I need to change my shirt to a red one, and give you a crash course in bartending. However… Your speed will give you an advantage." Black hummed. "Sebastian, Claude, do you want to help in the kitchen and the bar?" Black asked.

"I can do kitchen, Claude can you do the bar?" Sebastian asked Claude.

Claude smirked, "Will I have to wear red?"

Amethyst walked out, earning a loud squeal from Grell.

"You are gorgeous." Grell cried.

"If you're behind the bar, yes. The kitchen, no." Black answered quietly.

"Thank you Grell." Amethyst smiled, before getting onslaughted by Druitt.

"Come on Claude, we have to change your shirt and give you a crash course." Black chuckled and dragged him away.

"William, Grell, Undertaker? Would you three mind standing by the stage, so no one tries to jump up on to it?" Amethyst asked, finally getting away from Viscount.

Black changed into red button down cotton shirt, she passed Claude the same colored shirt in his size. "Change into that, and no tail coat, there is a red belt inside, the ribbon has to come off too."

"I will help you indeed, you have paid the price, dearie." Undertaker snickered.

"I will help as well." Grell grinned.

"I will help, I want you safe." William said seriously.

"Alright, since you are guard you don't have to wear a lot of red; but this tie will help with the theme." Amethyst walked over to William, removing his black one; she replaced it with the dark red one. She kissed his cheek, smiling softly at him.

William purred, kissing her cheek in return.

"Black looks like customers are lining up for ya?" Bard said, looking out the window.

"Thanks, Bard! Mind making sure those who want in have a stamp, and if they are approved for alcohol, there will be a second stamp to use. Ash, please help out as well."

"Yes, lady Black." Ash said.

"Sure thing." Bard grinned.

"I have to do this. Ding." Amethyst grinned at the Phantomhive servants.

"Ding!" They smiled back.

"Mey-Mey, mind taking that catwalk up there over the stage? It's the sniper's nest I created." Black pointed to the catwalk in question.

"Sure thing." She replied, taking off her glasses.

"Ciel can you watch the younger kids, be sure they don't hurt themselves?" Amethyst asked, giving him kitten eyes.

Ciel sighed, but nodded.

"Yay!" She gave him a hug, and a motherly kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Ciel."

"Alois, can you make sure the people with a single stamp don't cross the barrier that we showed you both?" Black called.

"Yes!" Alois said excitedly.

"Who's not got anything to do?" Black asked.

The triplets, Hannah, and Finny raised their hands.

"My brothers and I can serve people food that Sebastian prepares." Thompson said.

"Great! Finny, mind moving people to the tables if they have a single stamp?" Black smiled brightly.

"I can do that!" Finny grinned.

"Hannah, wanna help with the special effects on the stage?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't mind at all." Hannah smiled.

"Alright, come with me and I will show you." Amethyst offered her hand to the demoness. Letting her wings change color for the night, they were now red, black and white.

Claude stepped out, dressed as he was supposed to be.

"Claude that is sexy on you." Amethyst purred.

"Claude, as sexy as you look, I got to give you a crash course and we have 20 minutes until opening." Black pulled him to the bar, and behind it, giving him the crash course that he needed.

Amethyst and Hannah headed backstage, quickly showing her the lighting and smoke machine effects, as well as the music list. "I will signal when you need to change it to the next song."

"Five minutes until opening! Sebastian, please get to the kitchen!" Black called from the bar. "Bard, Ash, to the doors please, start checking the first few people!"

Sebastian ran, using demon speed to start getting ready.

Bard and Ash quickly were at the doors, beginning to check and stamp.

Claude looked at the clock. "One minute." He called.

When the bell chimed, people started flooding in, Ciel quickly put on a smile, careful of the barrier.

Amethyst got into the area that would push her on stage from underneath, throwing the signal to push the smoke button and the one for her to rise up.

Hannah pushed the buttons, smiling at Amethyst as she rose to the stage. Instantly the song for Beautiful with you began. Couples began dancing with one another, kids playing where they needed to be.

* * *

 **So... What'cha think? Review and tell me what you find! Danke~**

 **Cali Michaelis**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... To make it up to Will... Here is another chapter today! I also am extending rights to Nature Faustus(If I haven't mention, but this is a collab with her.) We only own our OCs and Most of the plot. We have no rights for LOTR or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Black shouted, "LAST CALL!" Making most in the club frown. It had been an eight hour shift that made even Claude look exhausted. "Two more minutes, Claude, then the bar and food section closes down."

Amethyst started the last song of the night.

 _I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend _

Claude growled as a man tried to order more drinks as the bar's lights went out. "Sorry, but there will be no more alcohol."

A woman walked up to Black. "Thank you for making tonight more child friendly."

"It was our pleasure, we have some guests over who offered help, so we had help." Black smiled.

"Thank you everyone for coming to Fallen Wings tonight, I'd like to wish you all a goodnight." Amethyst said, when she finished the last song; before another blast of smoke and she disappeared off stage.

The people started to file out, the cabs all waiting to take drunk people home, pro bono, as it was still holidays, and the club brought them lots of fares on normal nights.

When everyone left, Amethyst reemerged with Hannah from back stage. Heading to help count the money of the night, but she was scooped up in a demon's arms; which one she didn't know.

Claude continued to wipe down the counter.

Sebastian carried Amethyst to where she wanted, sitting her in his lap. As she began to count tonight's earnings.

Black started to put away the bottles, locking them away when she was done. "Who's not done with their tasks?" She asked, watching as Mey-Rin came down from the nest.

"We did good tonight, $5,000." Amethyst said.

Black nodded. "The boys are asleep, so they will ride with you. I'm going to be taking my bike back home."

"Awe...so cute." Amethyst whispered, looking over at Ciel and Alois. "Okay, drive safe. You know how crazy people can be this time of night."

"I know. Sebastian, wanna ride behind me?" Black turned to the Raven, who still had Amethyst in his lap.

"Wait, I just realized something. You said ball of energy earlier?" Grell frowned confused, looking at Amethyst.

"Fae don't have a physical form, unless they want to reproduce, the popular choice is Elven folk and Humans, but Shadow Shifters are a close second." Black growled.

Amethyst showed them, by becoming a glowing Amethyst ball of energy. "This is how I got my name."

Black shook her head. "I'm going to change now." She went in back, pulling her shirt from earlier back on.

Amethyst moved to in front of William and Claude, her tiny fae voice giggling at their awe filled expressions.

Claude held out his hand for her to land on, he wanted to kiss her at the moment.

She giggled, and turned back into her elven form; though no one had seen it truly. Her purple eyes now blue like Thranduil's, her body matched his perfectly except for the curves and the eyebrows. "I take mostly after my father."

Claude gasped, and pulled her into his lap. "You look so delectable."

Black came out of the back room, ready to leave. "Sebastian? Are you going to ride with me?"

"Yes, let me carry Ciel to her car." Sebastian replied, going to pick up his young master carefully.

William went over to Sebastian, and held out his arms. "I have him, go." He spoke quietly.

Sebastian nodded in thanks, and handed his young master to the reaper.

Black chuckled, kissing William's cheek as she passed by, grabbing hold of Sebastian's hand. "See you guys at home."

Amethyst smiled, before getting up; she picked up Finny who had also fallen asleep. "Sweet child. Claude get Alois and we will so head out."

Claude nodded, and gathered his young master in his arms, watching as Amethyst locked up.

 **Back at the house**

"So William, do we have to drag you back to the bed?" Amethyst playfully teased.

"No, but I would prefer my own bed." William sighed.

"I can't do this, if that's the case." Amethyst wrapped her arms around him.

William blushed. "Fine."

Black came in, her hair windswept, and a grumbling Sebastian behind her. "Come on, Sebastian! It was fun! We didn't die, did we?"

"I think that was a little too much for him at this moment. Remember Victorian era didn't have motorcycles." Amethyst smiled softly at Sebastian.

"Who cares! I showed him that there is something that can compare somewhat to a demon's speed!"

Amethyst went to say something, when there was a knock. "Oh right, I have guard duty." She pouted. "William, I will be back around 3 am." She kissed his cheek, before doing the same to both Claude and Sebastian. She walked back to the room, and put on a traditional elven clothing.

Claude stole a kiss back. "I'll see you when you return."

"Bye, Ame." Black called from the kitchen.

Amethyst opened the door to see Haldir. "Uh, no one's home." She closed the door, looking back at her friend. "Damn."

"Haldir?" Black chuckled.

"Yes! I'm gotta get this over with." She opened the door again and walked out. "Hello, Haldir."

"Let's go." Haldir said shortly, walking to the portal.

"Hey, where did our friendship go? We use to be close." Amethyst sighed.

"We are on guard duty tonight." Haldir sighed back.

"Not what I meant, and you know it." Amethyst said, looking down sadly.

"I'm not talking about it." He went through the portal.

"Is it because I left, to find myself?" She followed him. Her wings coming out immediately due to the magic in the air.

"Yes." Haldir said shortly, hoping to end the conversation.

"Please Haldir, tell me why? Why does that matter?" Amethyst asked, unknown to them Tauriel and Legolas were listening far away.

"When will she realize he loved her?" Legolas asked Tauriel.

"It matters because you're the only one I've truly cared for!" Haldir spun, facing her.

"Haldir, I'm sorry I didn't know. I cared for you, maybe not in the way you speak of; but I valued our friendship more than anything." Amethyst said, touching his shoulder. "I don't want to lose your friendship."

"It has long since faded away." Haldir turned away, heading to the area where they were assigned to guard.

"Haldir." She ran after him.

"She may not feel the same way for him, but she still wants him in her life. Does he realize what he may lose? A friendship worth having?" Legolas frowned.

"He is hurting still, have you not known that pain?" Tauriel asked.

"I have, but I value friendship; even if I can't have the one I care for." Legolas sighed.

"Haldir is hurting, and he wants her to understand, but he's showing it wrong I'll admit." Tauriel sighed. "Let us return inside."

"Haldir, please." Amethyst cried. "You were like a second brother to me." Tears beginning to form.

Haldir sighed, stopping. "It hurts you know. My heart wanted you as a Lover, as a Mate, but here I've come to find you see me no more than a brother." Haldir turned, showing her his pain.

"I'm so sorry." Amethyst fell to her knees. "I do love you, but it's family bonds."

Haldir wiped away the tears he saw forming, lifting her to her feet. "I will try to understand that."

Amethyst looked at him and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Now, we must hurry, we are already late." Haldir rushed off.

"Of course." Amethyst replied, running alongside him; as they did as friends.

 **Back at the house**

"So why did Amethyst not look happy to see him?" Sebastian asked.

"Haldir was once a very close friend of her's. I think he might have had love for her, as a mate, but she's seen him as a brother." Black sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

"That must of been rough." Grell frowned.

"Yea, when He realized that he wasn't going to get what he wanted he pulled back to look and see a bigger picture of her, more than what he had been seeing." Black looked at the window. "She came back crying after that."

A portal opened, they looked at the clock to see it was 3 am. "Time went quickly." Undertaker said.

"It does, when you have fun." Black stood.

Amethyst smiled. "I got me brother back!" She cried happily.

"Cool." Black stood up. "I'm going to dress for the night." She stalked out of the room, her shoulders stiff, as they had been since the phone call earlier.

"Right behind you." Amethyst replied, heading after her.

Black changed into a huge shirt that she owned for a long time. "Bruder." Flashes of her brother's face came before her, and a flash of his dead body came forward as well. She shook her head and went to the Master bedroom, laying down on her side of the bed, curling into William's side.

Amethyst walked in wearing a green silk night slip that reached her knees. "Hey William." She whispered.

William smiled at her, patting a sleeping Black's head. "She must have been exhausted to fall asleep this quickly." He whispered softly.

"Yeah." Amethyst replied, laying in William's left. Laying her head on his chest.

Claude walked in, sniffing the air softly, he raised an eyebrow, seeing the tears on Black's face. "Why is Black crying?"

"I don't know." Amethyst sighed, touching her friends back. Rubbing it softly

Claude and William both looked at each other with wide eyes. They kissed her head softly, and Claude curled into Amethyst, as he had done last night.

Sebastian walked in and frowned, before climbing in the bed; curling up to Black.

Black, sensing Sebastian's warmth, cuddled closer to him, letting go of William. "Sebs…"

"Sh, sleep." He whispered, pulling her closer.

"Mein bruder, where has ye rested… where had ye slept for the centuries." Black murmured in her sleep.

"We will find him."Amethyst whispered, humming to her friend; softly lulling her back into a deep sleep. She cuddled closer to William.

"Why is she talking of her brother? Did you even know she had one?" Claude whispered.

"I knew, but he's been missing for centuries." Amethyst sighed, moving so her wings could cage, William, Black, and Sebastian.

Black whimpered, the shadows gathering around her as if to shield her from something.

Amethyst moved, her wings folding tightly around her friend. "Sh, we will find him. Hush now." She cooed, until the whimpering stopped.

Black's eyes opened, but instead of the life filled irises they were used to, they looked dead and hollow. "What's today's date?"

"December 27th, 2013." Claude answered without missing a beat.

"Danke." Black said, curling back up into Sebastian's chest, making herself as small as possible.

"You can't have her." Amethyst hissed at the being that was taking her friend, her hand glowed brightly casting whoever it was out. "Black, come back to us now!" Her voice rose, her eyes flared.

"Shut up, Halfy. I told you my bruder was missing, but I lied to an extent. He's missing his heartbeat, his breath, his soul. Mein bruder is a dead man." Black hissed.

Amethyst's eyes narrowed at halfy. She hated that word more than anything.

Claude growled, at the insult, but his growl died when he heard Black call her brother dead.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't know; but that doesn't give you the right to insult me." Amethyst disappeared, heading back to her world.

Black's face appeared again, just as dead as before. She stood, and headed to her own room, to her dark piece of sanity. She sat at her desk, drawing the face, and body of her dead brother.

Amethyst appeared in her friend's room. She walked to her friend, but did not touch her; anger and betrayal coursed through her body.

Black began to sing softly.

" _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
_ _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_ _(I know I'm bad news)  
_ _For just one yesterday_ _(I saved it all for you)  
_ _Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
_ _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday"_

Black's hands focused on her piece of art, her mind on the memories, her heart could be heard shattering if one knew what to listen for in her. She didn't notice Amethyst, not William, Sebastian or Claude either.

Amethyst placed a hand on her friend's shoulder finally. A low sigh ripping from her, she kissed her friend's neck lovingly; showing no hard feelings.

Black's hand froze, and she turned to look at Amethyst, her eyes haunted by the memories. "Ame… I'm sorry…"

"It's forgiven. I love you." She kissed her friend gently.

Black kissed back, before pulling away, she returned to the drawing.

"What?" Amethyst asked Claude, Sebastian, and William; who stood their frozen.

Claude stepped into the room, but stepped right back out when he felt something push him out. "Was that Black who was singing?"

"Yes, she is amazing. My Shadow Heart." Amethyst purred, kissing her friend's neck; nipping slightly.

William stepped into the room, ignoring the push out. He kept walking, and pressed his lips to Black's cheek. "That is enough. You can not push us away forever."

Amethyst stared at William, before kissing his lips slowly.

William kissed back gently.

A purr radiated deep within her chest, as she pulled away. "You taste amazing."

Claude stepped forward again, forcing his way to Black. He pulled Black out of her chair, sitting down himself before pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sebastian walked in, heading to Black. He kissed her lovingly.

Black's eyes livened at all the love around her, she looked to the picture, and then to the clock. It is now 7:30 am. "Time to wake… yay…" She spoke sarcastically.

"Screw that." Amethyst said, grabbing William. "You will be me pillow right?"

William chuckled, "Of course I will."

"Yay." She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Black took the image she had drawn and hissed at how well she had drew it. "I hate drawing some things this well…" Black placed it back on the desk.

Sebastian picked her up, and walked back to the master bedroom. Laying her down on top of him. "My tiger."

* * *

 **Happy now, Will?**

 **Cali Michaelis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Kuro/LOTR**

Amethyst woke up on top of something warm, and purring loudly. At first so confusion hit her hard. "Black?" She asked.

A hum of sleepiness came from beside her, Black woke up slowly, a purr below her as well.

Amethyst looked up to see William, looking to her right she saw Claude. Both, were asleep.

Black opened her eyes, when she did, she found a bare chest below her. She looked up to see a sleeping Sebastian.

Amethyst looked at Black then smirked. She reached up and kissed William deeply.

William's purring grew louder, before his eyes opened up.

Black kissed Sebastian deeply. "Wake, my sweet Raven."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Black, kissing back immediately.

Amethyst kissed Claude, gently at first; before deepening the kiss.

Claude kissed back, awake now. "Good morning."

"A good morning indeed. Black, don't suppose I can kiss Sebastian?" Amethyst giggled.

Black pulled away, a string of saliva connecting to her mouth to Sebastian's. "I'm going to kiss William then."

"Don't forget Claude" Amethyst purred, moving to kiss Sebastian.

Black moved on top of William, kissing him deeply.

William kissed back, purring, exploring as well.

"Think we need a repeat of the first night?" Amethyst purred in Sebastian's ear.

"Yes...Claude you think William can handle us?" Sebastian purred.

Claude pulled Black away from William, kissing her before she could protest. "I don't know, what do you think, tigress?"

Black smirked. "Think I should flip, Ame?"

"Huh?" Amethyst's eyes went huge. "William, want to taste?" She suddenly smirked, pulling her nightgown off.

Black smirked. "Think of what I said the first night."

Amethyst thought for a moment, before she nodded. Pulling off her bra and underwear as well. "William, Claude, Sebastian?" She purred.

Black chuckled, getting up and heading to the most shadowed corner, her chuckles changed sounded different, more masculine.

"Oh she switched genders...oh..." Amethyst blushed, realising she may be taking on four guys. Before she moaned at the thought.

Claude shivered. "Is that Black?"

"Yes." Amethyst purred, jumping back in William to nibble his neck.

Black stepped out of the shadowed cornered his frame changed completely. "Claude, Sebastian." He purred deeply.

"This is going to be fun." Amethyst purred loudly, nipping William's ear, she grinded her hips to his.

William moaned, bucking his hips.

Black pounced onto Sebastian. "Hello, my sweet Raven."

Sebastian purred, kissing him softly. Taking his mates member in his hand.

Amethyst purred. "You can touch you know?"

Black moaned. "Good boy."

William started with his hands on her thighs, working his way up.

"William." She moaned.

William continued rubbing her clit, which was where his hand had paused.

Amethyst purred, her purr grew when a spider started touching her as well.

Claude rolled a nipple between his fingers.

Black pulled out of Sebastian's hand. "You've wondered how I got so good?" He purred in the Raven's ears. "I had it done to me, and I did it to them."

"I can see that, tiger." Sebastian nipped his ear.

Amethyst growled playfully, tackling both William and Claude causing them all to roll and fall on the floor; but not before she removed both of their pants and boxers. Purring at the sight of William's full nude form.

William gasped, then he pounced back. "Such a naughty panther."

"Your naughty panther." She purred, before Taking both of their members and pumping them.

Claude purred, adding friction to her movement.

Black chuckled, pouncing onto Sebastian once more. "Let's see how much you can take." He went to Sebastian's member and took him into his mouth.

"Anything you can give." Sebastian moaned.

"My dear reaper, you have quite the body." Amethyst purred loudly.

William chuckled, his fingers slipping inside her core. "I have so much more."

Sebastian moaned louder.

Black sucked harder. He hummed deeply, licking the raven's slit.

Claude started licking Amethyst's neck, down to her breasts, circling her right nipple.

"I want both of you inside me." Amethyst said, a blush appearing on her face.

Sebastian writhed underneath him, before flipping them both. "My turn." He said returning the favor of what Black had been doing to him.

Claude hissed in surprise, before slipping his own fingers inside her core.

"Did I break William? Black, Sebastian I think I broke our reaper." Amethyst purred.

William hissed, before plunging into her.

Black writhed, "Ah~! I've never been submissive in this form."

Sebastian moved and grabbed Claude's attention. "Lick these for me." Holding up three fingers.

Claude licked Sebastian's fingers, before plunging inside Amethyst's core as well, he nodded to William to wait.

Amethyst groaned in slight pain, being stretched considerably.

Sebastian brought one finger to Black's entrance slowly pushing his digit inside.

Black moaned, "Practice make perfect."

"Dildo?" He asked.

Black nodded. "Just to loosen the rim, but not any further."

Sebastian nodded, pressing his other two fingers inside.

Black moaned, a shudder passing though his body. "Now now Sebastian~" He purred. "I have much to offer, my lovely Raven."

Claude purred when Amethyst relaxed around him and William. "Together, William?"

William nodded, before both started thrusting at the same pace. "Purr for us, Amethyst."

Amethyst did just that, she purred; clenching experimentally.

Sebastian moved and slowly started to enter him with his member.

Black hissed when Sebastian reached a point, and then he started to force himself to relax. "Ye know da drill, me Raron."

Sebastian purred, thrusting slowly.

Black purred back.

Amethyst cried out, pleasure overtaking her body.

Claude purred, picking up his pace.

William matched, his eyes closing as he drank in Amethyst's cries of pleasure.

"Come on, I thought you were a reaper and a demon? Fuck me like you mean it." Amethyst teased.

Claude smirked, before beginning to thrust wildly.

William chuckled and began to thrust just as wildly, with more power.

Black purred at Sebastian, and the sight of Amethyst, Claude, and William. "Don't you find that lovely? Now… Show me how you dominate your prey."

Sebastian looked at the small group. "One day we will have to join them, but today." He began to pound into him, angling to find his prostate.

Amethyst clenched harder on them, making both males move harder.

Claude found the angle he needed, and guided William to the same spot, both pounding relentlessly. "Good girl, my panther." Claude purred in her ear, nipping her neck harshly enough to extract a gasp of pain, but not to draw blood.

William moaned as she clenched around him and Claude, moving to the spot where Claude guided him. "Be good now, and cum for us." He hissed in her ear, his own release very close.

Black moaned when Sebastian found his prostate. "There, love." He hissed, pushing Sebastian further in, his member twitching as he got closer to release.

Sebastian pulled out and climbed on top. He nodded to Black, his entranced puckering slightly.

Black purred, shoving himself inside. "Playing the Submissive are we?"

Sebastian hissed in pain.

Amethyst looked up and gasped in pleasure at the sight.

Black started rubbing Sebastian's member, distracting him.

Claude's eyes flashed to Sebastian, and he moaned, making him pull out for release. "Sebastian, Black…. you look ravishing, and ready to be fucked…"

William looked over, and shuddered, thrusting a few more times before pulling out, his release going all over the two in front of him.

Amethyst groaned, she didn't release; wasn't happy about it either.

Claude started to work her clit, he pushed her onto her back, using his tongue to attack her sweet spot.

After a while, Amethyst came and she came hard. All over Claude's face, even reaching William's body.

Claude purred, before kissing her, letting her taste herself, before kissing William, giving him a taste as well.

William blinked in shock, before purring, cleaning Claude's face.

Black started tweaking Sebastian's right nipple, trying to distract him. "Come now, are ye ready for mein love?"

"Pound me until I cum." Sebastian whispered.

Amethyst found a way to move, nuzzling Claude and William softly purring.

Black smirked devilishly. "It would be my honor." Black paused and whispered in Sebastian's ear very soft. "Malphas." Black started pounding Sebastian's prostate.

"You know my name!" He gasped in pleasure.

Amethyst reached up and whispered into Claude's ear "Melotresma."

Claude hissed in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been around for a millennium, you don't live that long and not study certain things. Demonology was one of the many things I've studied." Amethyst answered, kissing his cheek.

Black whispered in Sebastian's ear. "Lucifer found me amusing enough to let me stay in Hell, I was introduced to you, but I have changed my name so many times…"

Sebastian came hard after that, a blush on his cheeks.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's voice suddenly cried.

"Reality sucks." Amethyst muttered, then they heard something fall.

Black pulled out of the spent raven. "I'll cover for you, but recover quickly." Black pulled on pants, her eyes turning the blue from before.

Amethyst got up. "Hopefully it's not the chest of the gems of starlight. That Ada gave me." She muttered, getting dressed quickly in a traditional elven green dress.

Black picked up his pace. He opened the door to Ciel's room. "Ciel… What are we going to do with you."

Amethyst went to the living room, seeing it was indeed her chest. "Alright Druitt get outta that now!" She hissed at the blonde man.

Ciel turned, looking at Black. "Who are you?! Where is Sebastian?!"

Black chuckled. "I am Black Heart. Sebastian is spent for the time being. We were rather active until a few moments ago." Black grinned impishly.

Ciel didn't buy it. "SEBASTIAN! I order you to come now!"

Black hissed, but stepped out of the doorway so that Sebastian could walk into the room.

"DRUITT I SAID REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE JEWELS!" Amethyst lost her temper.

Druitt set the jewels back, before running for his life.

"No need to run, I'm not going to hurt you. Its just these were a gift from my Ada, they are every jewels of the stars; that the elven race have. They are very rare, and a family heirloom. You understand right?" Amethyst asked.

Druitt's eyes twinkled darkly. "Oh I understand my dear dove."

"Don't even think about it, you don't want an entire race after your head trust me; elves never forget. They don't forgive easily." She hissed, helping him up. "Don't look at me like that. Ash that means you can't touch the jewels either." She facepalmed.

Sebastian walked into the room looking at his young master. "Is something the matter, it's just Black my Lord." He said, frowning.

Ciel looked to Sebastian then to Black. "Fine. I called you because it's 12:40 pm!" He shouted.

"Ah that would be partially my fault, little Ciel." Black spoke up. "I woke in memory of a very important family member's death. To you it was your parents, me… My brother."

Amethyst came running into Ciel's bedroom, Druitt, Ash, and Lau on her tail. In her hands was a chest. "What part of this is the elves greatest treasure can't ever be replaced, and that it has been passed down for millions of years; do they not understand."

Black growled. He gathered shadows.

"No need for that," She looked back at the attackers. "Look I know they are pretty, but elves harbor star light; it's the most sacred light there is for my kind."

Black pinned the three of them down. "If you touch that chest or anything in my room: I will hunt you down, and kill you myself. Now. Leave the chest alone."

"Good afternoon Ciel, sorry for the wait." Amethyst turned to the blue haired boy.

Ciel was staring at the dark shape that was Black Heart.

Amethyst walked to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are safe."

Ciel nodded when Black had stopped covering himself in shadows.

Black turned to Ciel. "Have you been told what I am, properly?"

"If not, she is a Shadow Shifter." Amethyst let out her wings, wrapping them around the boy; once again quite motherly.

Black nodded. "I am one of the last. I'm not hunted because I help humans."

"Ciel sorry if this is weird, me holding you that is. Elves and Faes both are naturally very maternal." Amethyst said.

Ciel shook his head. "It's nice, weird and nice."

"Yay." She pulled him closer, keeping her wings wrapped protectively around him.

Black sat down, watching

Sebastian watched, Claude and William walking into the room; they knocked the chest down by mistake. Letting the glittering glowing white jewels hit the floor.

Black hissed in surprise, before diving to collect them. "Be careful with these!"

Claude started collecting as well, gently placing them back in the case.

William grabbed the ones that had made it into the hall, making sure to grab them all.

"Keep Druitt, Ash, and Lau away from them as well please." Amethyst sighed.

William nodded, searching the three men, finding only one on Druitt.

"Druitt I find another on you, and My Ada will be involved." Amethyst hissed. "He can be fair, but once crossed; he is your worst enemy."

Claude searched everywhere for anymore. "How many did you have in your possession?"

"30." Black answered.

"More like a few thousand. You forget some are tiny." Amethyst sighed.

"This will be easier if I do this…" Black gathered shadows, making the jewels shine.

"As beautiful as the stars." Sebastian stared in awe.

Amethyst noticed Ciel had the same expression. "Close your mouth, dear child."

Black had the shadows gathered them and had his hands cupped for all of them. "Come little stars, let us gather you back to the chest for your safety."

A whimper was heard from the hallway. "It's so dark Claude." Alois's voice could be heard.

"Excuse me Ciel." Amethyst let the child go, her body beginning to glow; so Alois would calm down.

Black let the shadows settle back to normal once the stars had been placed back into the chest. "There we are." He locked the chest,

Amethyst replaced Ciel back in her wings. Kissing the top of his head gently, already feeling as if the child was her own. She knew Black felt the same way, though he wouldn't admit it.

Black sighed. "I will change back, but be warned I'm not very pleasant… You could lock me in a room with the three idiots." Black's eyes glowed malisously.

"Knock some sense into them? But, don't kill them; again I like seeing my family." Amethyst sighed.

"Alright." Black dragged the three by the collars.

"Alright, Ciel I will leave you to dress." Amethyst purred softly, kissing the top of his head once more; before getting up. She smiled at him for a moment, before grabbing her chest and walking to her room. She was followed by William and Claude, everyone else started trailing behind curious about the chest.

 **A few hours later**

Amethyst stiffened, something was wrong real wrong; feeling as if something that was lost shouldn't of been forgotten.

Black stumbled out of the room she was in, panting. "AMETHYST!" She screamed, three men shivering in fear.

"Good job, and don't you get angry you three. You deserved it, next time you can get locked in Ada's dungeons. I promise you this Black's punishment is more lenient. You can ask her that yourself." Amethyst sighed, her energy wavering.

Black nodded. "My power has been used to hide something, and I was chained to this area, but…."

"Your fault trying to hide the ring of power." Amethyst muttered.

"Yea… It's not hidden anymore…" Black hissed, her body shifting.

"Yes I know, it has come to someone known as Smeagal; it's already used him to kill his friend." Amethyst sighed. "As long as Sauron is dead, we have nothing to worry about. His energy is still gone yet."

"He's awake, but not alive. He has no energy." Black gasped as her power was drained.

"Exactly, he's powerless." Amethyst grinned, confusing everyone in the room.

Black fell to the ground, panting, her body paling, and sweating. "I have too much power… I'm going to need to train."

"Yes, I will stay here with everyone. You go to your world and train for as long as you need to." Amethyst sighed, knowing she would be stuck with three guys that evening. Not planning on doing anything.

"I will take someone with me, if need be." Black said, standing.

"Take Undertaker." Amethyst said. "William, I want to show you something."

Black sighed, but nodded. "You three behave for her. Undertaker, let's get ready to go."

"You think they will be bad?" Amethyst teased, nuzzling Claude, Sebastian, and William.

"They are full grown men. They were born to be bad." Black teased lightly.

"Haha, I forgot how to laugh." Amethyst chuckled.

Undertaker had fallen over laughing.

"Well… That was easy…." Black blinked.

"You are welcome Undertaker." Amethyst grinned.

Undertaker stood, and gathered a cylinder, and a pot of dog treats.

Black gathered a ring and her necklace.

"Hey Black real quick, Where's Pluto?" Amethyst suddenly realized the demon hound was no where.

"Outside." Claude answered quickly. "Black tamed him quickly, faster than Sebastian did if it was anything to go by."

"Hehe." She kissed Claude deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own Kuro, nor LOTR, so sorry.**

* * *

Amethyst woke on top of Claude, with Sebastian and William cuddled up to either of her side's. It had been four weeks since Black left, it was quite strange without her friend. Slowly she moved and murmured "good morning."

Claude shifted, nuzzling into Amethyst, a grumble passing out of him.

William's eyes blinked open as he was handed his glasses by Claude, a murmur of thanks coming from him "Good morning, Ame."

Sebastian groaned, not wanting to wake, he turned on his other side to go back to sleep.

Amethyst chuckled at him.

A second chuckle joined in, as a shadow raven landed on the window seal.

"Black will be back within the hour." Amethyst sighed happily.

Sebastian raised his head at that, and tackled Amethyst happily. Squishing Claude into the bed.

The raven cawed happily, and poofed into a spiderweb.

"Claude, see the shadow." Amethyst pushed Sebastian off for a moment, before rolling on to him.

Claude looked to the window, seeing the spider web. "The spider web?"

"Black's way in saying she is coming home...or he." Amethyst replied, before rolling to be on top of William.

"But why a raven, then a spider web?" William asked.

"It's the shadow. I promise you will probably see something you're familiar with as well." Amethyst purred, nuzzling his neck.

"UNDERTAKER! JUST SHUT UP!" Black's voice shouted as the front door opened.

Claude was out of bed the instant he recognized the voice of his mate. "BLACK!" He shouted happily.

Amethyst ran out quickly, before any of the boys could blink; she tackled Black into a hug. "Don't ever do that again!" Kissing him deeply.

William was following close behind.

Black chuckled, kissing his friend back. "I'm home."

"Oh um Ethrandil is visiting for some reason today." Amethyst said.

"When?" Black asked, a dark look on his face.

"I have no idea. Hey respect Gandalf, he has been the elves friend for years. He is very wise, and his council is always wanted." Amethyst replied.

"I know, but last time I saw him… He tried to kill me." Black hissed.

"It's probably for the lonely mountain, and it wasn't you he was going for and you know it. You had been possessed by Sauron himself, he was trying to get him from you." Amethyst said.

Black shuddered.

"I agree he should of left it to Sarumon the white, but he was thinking of you. If it's the lonely mountain I will be joining that group, I will help Thorin reclaim his home." Amethyst sighed, earning three confused and angered whimpers and growls.

"I will head there and case out then. I finally got my shadow port back in use." Black shrugged.

"No, remember Dwarfs don't trust your kind; we still have to find Thorin. Also if Ada senses you then I could be banned from my elf home. So stay here, got it." Amethyst growled.

"I WASN'T PART OF THEM WHEN THAT HAPPENED!" Black shouted.

"Not what I meant! Thranduil will sense you and know something's up, you seem to forget the rival of Dwarves and Elves!" Amethyst hissed.

"I wouldn't be with them…" Black muttered.

"He would sense you immediately as would Lady Galadriel, though she doesn't care he does. Plus you need to stay with them. Remember glimpses of what's happening will appear randomly." Amethyst sighed, getting arms wrapped around her. She looked at William and saw he was not happy. "I've got to do this, it's the right thing to do. He's naive believing Asof the defiler is dead, but there is a bounty on Thorin's head."

Black sighed, hugging his friend.

William scowled at Amethyst. "I don't like it."

Claude wrapped his arms around the small group. "I don't want you hurt."

"I've fought orcs many times, it's not fun; but they are stupid." Amethyst said.

Black kissed Amethyst, before pulling away.

Amethyst kissed back. "I will come back. I will come back to all of you."

"Safe travels." Black said before an Idea popped in his head. "Wait here." He pulled out of all of the arms, heading to his room.

A portal suddenly opened, startling Ciel.

Black came running back, growling, with a small pouch in his hands.

"Ethrandil, how good it is to see you." Amethyst bowed her head respectfully.

"Good to see you as well, Amethyst." Gandalf said, his cane stamping on the ground lightly. "Ah. I see you have guests as well. Well I won't stay long then!"

"Is this about Thorin?" Amethyst asked, getting to the point.

"It is." Gandalf nodded.

"I will be joining, I wish to help him reclaim his throne; as well as restore the old friendship. Even though it's long been dead." Amethyst said.

"Very well then! I shall leave a beacon where I will be. It will be in the Shire in seven days." Gandalf smiled, taking out his pipe.

"Hobbits." Amethyst grinned, before hugging the old wizard. "It really is good to see you."

"As it is good to see you. I will be going now. Good day." Gandalf created another portal, leaving quickly.

"I must prepare." Amethyst headed to the room.

Claude hissed, following his mate.

"Easy Claude, I will return." She whispered, dressing in a riding tunic, and leggings grabbing her bow and daggers.

"I will go with you." Claude wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No you will stay, I am sorry but this is something you have to trust me on." She kissed his cheek.

"I. Am. Going. With. You." Claude said, trying to leave no room for argument.

"No, you are staying with Alois." She turned into her ball of energy and left without a word. He didn't even notice.

Claude growled, heading to Black, who was freshly turned to a female. "Where is she going, and do you know the way.

A mist showed, showing the shire. Dwarves were singing and dancing. She was among them, her wings fluttering happily.

Black watched quietly, spotting a raven in the corner, she chuckled darkly. "Smart Sebastian."

They watched as everyone settled down as another Dwarf joined. He had a serious structure, but his face was kind yet it was obvious he was in pain.

Black pulled Sebastian's head into her lap, stroking his hair lightly. "Thorin."

 _'Gandalf, I apologize but I got lost. I wouldn't of found this place at all, had it not been for that mark.'_ Thorin said, his voice deep and broadening. _'You, you are Lady Amethyst. Thranduil's daughter.'_ His face twisted in disgust.

Black put an hand on Claude and William, both who had growled. "She knows what she is doing, it is how she got me out of so much trouble."

 _'Thorin, I know my Ada has failed you. But, I am not here for him. I am here for you and your company. I only wish to see you reclaim your home, I am willing to get kicked out of his life to do so.'_ Amethyst said warningly.

Thorin looked shocked, before he bowed his head in respect. Followed by the rest of the dwarves.

William's jaw dropped. "This is…"

"I know. She does get bold from time to time. Sebastian, Claude you two caught the first bold moment in a while." Black chuckled.

 _'Burglar?'_ Bilbo Baggins asked.

 _'Yes, Smaug knows the scent of dwarves and Elves but he doesn't know the scent of Hobbits.'_ Amethyst grinned. _'He doesn't know Fae either, so I may help to guide you.'_

"He doesn't know my scent…." Black grumbled.

"Who is Smaug?" Grell asked.

 _'Disintegration!'_ Bilbo shouted in shock.

"A fire dragon." Black answered.

 _'Well yeah, a dragon can well kill ya.'_ Amethyst teased, they watched as the Hobbit fainted.

Claude chuckled.

William just shook his head in disbelief.

They watched as the Hobbit woke and Gandalf and Amethyst tried to talk to him.

 _' You have changed Bilbo Baggins. You are not the Hobbit I met a long time ago, when did doilies and chairs become so important to you. Where is the Hobbit that would talk about going to see Rivendale, wish to walk to Lothlorien?'_ Amethyst shook her head sadly.

 _' I am a Baggins of Baggin.'_ He replied.

 _' You are also a Tooke, you know your great grandfather was tall enough to ride a real horse. He even fought in battle. The world isn't in your books Bilbo it's out there.'_ Amethyst hissed, but it was clear the Hobbit wasn't leaving his home.

Grell frowned at this. "He is a coward."

"He fears the unknown, but as it does intrigue him… more than he admits." Black murmured, stroking Sebastian and Claude's hair.

Claude had laid his head in her lap, taking up the other side of the couch that Sebastian hadn't taken up. He hummed as Black's fingers ran through his hair. "William, sit in front of Black, this feels so nice."

William shook his head, stroking Black's hair in turn. "I'm stroking her hair right now."

 _'Let's take bets.'_ A dwarf said, it was the youngest of the group Kili.

 _'Yes, whether Bilbo will come or not.'_ Fili agreed, everyone quickly did. Gandalf and Amethyst voting he would join them.

Black chuckled. "Predictable, Ame." She leaned into William's hands as he worked in her hair. "William…. You're going to put me to sleep like that."

William just chuckled. "You already put two demons to sleep."

Claude chuckled. "I'm not asleep…. getting there though." Claude yawned.

 **Next day**

Sebastian got up and had Ciel up quickly, breakfast was cooking when everyone else had gotten up. "Looks like Bilbo did join the group after all."

Claude quickly looked over at the mist, chuckling.

William paused in feeding Black. "Did he now?"

Black snatched the bite when he wasn't looking.

They watched as Amethyst and Gandalf collected their bets. _'Never doubted you for a moment.'_

Black chuckled. "Who wants to send Ame a message?" She watched as every hand went up.

Alois, Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian jumped with joy followed by the Phantomhive servants jumping with joy.

Claude chuckled, kissing Black on the lips. "Is there anything I can do?"

Black chuckled. "Paper for everyone, and pens." She giggled much louder as he rushed off, and gathered the needed items.

Sebastian was grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly they heard Amethyst's voice in the room. _**'Save me from the stubbornness of DWARVES!**_

Claude growled. "I will be right there." Claude vanished after giving Black the paper.

 _'Claude!'_ Amethyst facepalmed at the sight of him. _'Forgive me, Thorin. He is my lover.'_

' _You called for some help.'_ Claude nuzzled into her neck.

 _'Not literal help. Gandalf I apologize.'_ Amethyst sighed.

' _Fine...'_ Claude pouted. ' _Black will be making me a way home shortly I think.'_

 _'You're here now stay.'_ Amethyst sighed. _'Please meet our leader, Thorin Okenshield.'_

Claude's face broke into a grin. ' _An honor. I am Claude Faustus.'_

 _'Get him a horse.'_ Thorin nodded.

' _No need. I can move fast without one. I thank you for the thought.'_ Claude shook his head.

 _'Any words Gandalf?'_ Amethyst asked.

' _I have none, now that I know what lies beneath the shell of this man.'_ Gandalf had his sights locked on Claude's left hand.

 _' He is one of the good guys I assure you.'_ Amethyst responded. _' No offense Claude, but I am surprised William didn't come as well.'_

Black's messenger landed on Claude's shoulder. ' _I see that everyone's message has arrived.'_ Claude saw a piece with his name name on the outside.

William came out of the shadows. ' _Thank Black for this. No, Sebastian isn't coming, he's tied down cooking for everyone.'_ William chuckled and stepped to where he was beside Claude.

Black hissed, and made the shadows swallow William, bringing him back to her side.

William glared at Black once the shadows spat him out.

 _'Looks to me like William is going to be coming and going.'_ Amethyst giggled _. 'Reminds me of a certain wizard.'_

 _'Wait you said Lover?'_ Thorin asked.

 _'Yes, why my friend.'_ Amethyst said

 _'hmm, every person in Middle earth saw you with Haldir; we all assumed you would wind up with him. You two are quite close I believe.'_ He replied.

 _'He's practically my brother.'_ Was all she said.

Claude stroked her hair, a small smile on his face as he looked down at her.

' _So Claude, may I ask you something.'_ ' She whispered in his ear so no one else could hear her.

Claude nodded.

 _'How does love, and demons work?'_ Amethyst asked, slowly.

' _Very carefully.'_ Claude replied.

 _'In guessing you only fall in love once?'_ She whispered.

Claude nodded shortly. ' _Yes. You, Black, Sebastian, and William are the ones I have fallen for.'_

 _'That's good to hear, because I love you too.'_ She kissed his lips quickly, before nuzzling into his chest. Pulling him on the horse with her. _'We can ride together.'_

Claude chuckled, taking the reins from her, and nudging the horse to go lightly. ' _As ye wish.'_

* * *

 **O_O Claude is a bad mate... yet a good mate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dont own LOTR or Kuroshitsuji. Nature made a comment that Claude is just a naughty good mate, and I'm inclined to agree at this moment! XD**

 **Claude: Oi... You're tired, come back to bed.**

 **Cali: Just a moment(Maybe...) We also don't own any songs that appear anywhere in the story.**

* * *

Amethyst looked at her father, she and Thorin both had been brought to him. Claude had been pulled back to Black, so she could speak with her father alone. He was not happy about it.

Claude was in the middle of yelling at Black, when he froze.

 _'Ada, please listen. I love you and I love yieldë, but I won't leave anyone in need. You taught me that.'_ Amethyst said, standing tall. Her elven features coming out in full bloom.

A small black bird flew in, heading to fly to Amethyst. The bird circled in front of her, waiting for her to hold out her hand.

"That bird is coated in Shadow Shifter power. Tell me… Did Black send that bird?" Thranduil asked, his eyebrow twitching.

' _Probably I didn't send for her. But please Ada, try to understand me.'_ Amethyst whispered, talking to him like he was her father.

Alois watched frowning.

Black sent a butterfly, her eyes coated in worry. "That bird is not my work." She sent it off, and watched as the butterfly landed on Amethyst's lips, then switched to a raven, then a spider web with the words 'not my bird'.

"It's not hers." Amethyst froze, before moving so the bird left her shoulders.

The bird attacked the spiderweb, before flying off.

Black sent another raven, holding a parchment, requesting to come physically.

"She requests to come physically." Amethyst walked up to Thranduil and handed him the note.

"Then she may come, but then she must immediately return to the place you both dwell." Thranduil said.

"Yes Ada." Amethyst opened a portal, then noticed Legolas.

Black stepped through in her traditional Shadow Shifter outfit, which was a black skirt, black shirt, with a dark blue tunic lined with silver and gold, a black leather belt at her waist. "King Thranduil."

"Black." Thranduil responded, touching his daughters back; causing her to look at him happily.

"I have been shown the bird, and know it is not of my work. It is of a dead man's work, unless his spirit is being used." Black frowned, watching the shadows.

"Necromancer, in Middle Earth." Legolas gasped.

"That would be an explanation. One I hope doesn't be truth." Black said grimly.

"King Thranduil, the dwarves have escaped." A guard said, walking in.

Black glanced at Amethyst.

Amethyst got up and hurried out, quickly leaving to catch up to the company. .

"I will take my leave, if that is all?" Black turned to Thranduil, her eyes hard and calm.

Legolas stopped Amethyst, everyone saw through the mist. Her mates growled when he grabbed her by the arm.

Black waited to be dismissed, but a low growl was in her throat. "Release my daor amháin."

"Yieldë, I have to do this." Amethyst ignored her friend, she hugged him and wiped a stray tear from him.

"I can't protect you, when you leave with the dwarves." Legolas said, letting her go; she ran to where the Dwarves were. Jumping into the barrel with Thorin.

"Why did you not jump into Kili's barrel?" Thorin groaned.

Black sighed, hopping into the said Dwarf's barrel.

"Black, head home...Claude, William, and Sebastian probably want one of us back." Amethyst sighed.

"Once the ride is over, I shall return, otherwise Claude or Sebastian will drag me back." Black chuckled.

Kili jumped out of the barrel, heading to open the gate; when he was shot by an orc arrow.

"Kili!" The scream caught Tauriel's attention she looked pained at his pain.

 _ **Great, Claude, William, and Sebastian won't let me out of their sights when I return.**_ Amethyst sent Black, before opening a portal forcing her friend through it. Closing it with a lock and key, so no one could come through.

Black growled from the other side of the portal. "That girl is going to get it when she returns."

Claude had instantly attacked Black's neck, nipping and biting harshly, leaving hickeys and spots of blood on her left side.

William had attacked the right side of the same neck, leaving hickeys and spots of blood there as well.

Sebastian captured her lips. "She's locked the portal hasn't she?"

"Yes. I can't send you through, nor can she come through until she unlocks it." Black growled.

Sebastian looked at Claude's and William's enraged face. "They are going to lock her in the bedroom when she does."

Black rubbed all three male's members. "I'll take care of you until she does."

The mist suddenly changed they were at the lonely mountain, walking inside. "Good luck Bilbo, Amethyst. Oh and if there is a fire breathing dragon down there; best not to awaken him." Balin said, scurrying out.

Black purred at the three of them. "Come on, we can move the mist into our room while they hunt for the item, and while we play."

"Um okay." Sebastian purred, running to the room. Noticing the mist following.

Claude and William ran into the room as well, having Black in their arms.

Black purred as she was stripped by William, and Claude.

Claude pulled off her bra, attacking her left nipple instantly.

William chuckled, but attacked her clit at the same moment.

A low rumbling voice distracted them from the mist, they saw the dragon was awake. "I think our little fun is over." They watched as both Amethyst and Bilbo ran for cover as fire was breathed at them.

Black sighed, before taking Claude's member into her mouth. She had earned a low growl for that.

"Distracting us are you?" Sebastian chuckled, his worry though was prominent as was the others.

William pulled Black off of Claude, who had started moaning softly. "Such a naughty girl."

Black chuckled, attacking Sebastian's member next. "Yes, but I'm your naughty girl, your naughty tigress." She purred, before taking Sebastian's length into her mouth.

Sebastian started thrusting instantly in her mouth.

"What have we done." Amethyst said, watching as Smaug flew to lake town.

Black purred at his reaction, even more-so when William had started stretching her to take more than one man.

They ignored the mist, enjoying their bodies; even with the sounds of screams from the people of laketown.

Amethyst did not however, and ran to help the town. Fighting orcs that had appeared.

Black moaned heavily when Claude and William entered her core, she paused before humming, even trying to force Sebastian further down her throat, revealing her non-existent gag reflex.

Sebastian purred, thrusting deeper into his mate's throat.

Claude purred, thrusting hard and fast, not giving her the time to adjust to him and William.

William chuckled at the two demon's eagerness, but was thrusting like a wild beast himself. This time _he_ found Black's sweet spot first, and guided Claude to it, driving the poor Shadow Shifter into deeper pleasure.

"Ada! You cannot abandon them!" Amethyst hissed at her father, Smaug had been vanquished and now Thorin was being stubborn. Orcs were attacking ruthlessly. Her father dared to leave in the middle of the battle, she pointed her arrow at him.

"They have not asked for help, and we must defend our own kingdom." Thranduil said.

"Ada, do you think this fight will end here!" Amethyst growled, not expecting her father to attack her.

"I will not risk our kin, if you wish to stay then stay." Thranduil hissed.

"What happened to you Ada, you aren't my father anymore...not the elf that raised me." Amethyst let a tear fall.

Thranduil froze. His whole mind grinding to a halt. "Is that how you see me now?"

"You've changed so much, I remember how I used to beg to the stars for your visits but you never came when I asked. If you did it was short and abrupt, I would tell you of my love; but felt none returned. I love you Ada I do, but you aren't the father that raised me. You are cruel and cold. Where is my Ada?" Amethyst asked.

Thranduil turned and showed her the regret of his actions with his eyes, but his body language became relaxed, but on guard. "I'm sorry, seldë. It seems I became more worried about my position, instead of my family."

Amethyst nodded, before hugging him. "I do love you Ada."

Black finally came, her body shaking hard. She could feel Sebastian was close, along with Claude and William. She hummed, her tongue dancing against, and around Sebastian's member.

Claude hissed, before pulling out, spilling his seed all over Black's back.

William moaned, mirroring Claude's actions.

Sebastian came hard in her mouth, moaning loudly. He picked her up, and laid on the bed; turning his attention to the mist.

Black had swallowed Sebastian's release faithfully, her powers rubbing against him softly. She turned her attention to the mist as well, watching as the Elves returned to battle.

Claude went and grabbed a cloth from the bathroom, along with a bowl of hot and cold water.

William laid down next to Sebastian, watching the mist closely.

Amethyst and Legolas took on Bolg together, she fell onto the crumbling building causing it to fall underneath her. She jumped from debris from debris until she made it back to Bolg. Legolas had distracted him so she could run her blade through his head.

"He's dead." Sebastian muttered.

Black nodded, purring as Claude cleaned her back.

Claude finished with the last spot of seed on her back, and switched to the cold water, cooling her skin which had started burning the gloves he was wearing. "She is an excellent fighter."

They watched as the fight finally ended, Amethyst had ran up a tower of some sort. They all saw Thorin laying there dying. "Thorin, my friend you may rest easy now." She whispered, as the light left his eyes. Tears filled hers, but she held them in.

William watched the records as they flew out, but he couldn't be there to collect them, making him sigh.

Amethyst walked away slowly, finding Tauriel crying over Kili; Legolas and Thranduil were there.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She asked.

"Because it was real." Thranduil replied, as the mist faded into nothing.

Black's phone rang in her ears, making her grab it. "Heart." She said, before the phone dropped from her hands, breaking on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Bastard of a sperm donor called me." Was the reply Black gave.

A portal opened, and Amethyst stepped out. Getting tackled to the ground, she didn't move a sad smile appeared but it was forced.

Claude kissed her face, covering it in his love. He moved out of the way for William.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the four of them.

William peppered her face in kisses next, moving for Sebastian.

Sebastian peppered her face, before nipping her neck gently. Moving for Black.

Black pulled Amethyst into a hug, kissing her lips softly.

Amethyst kissed back, but her sadness did not fade. She had lost three great friends. Kili, Fili, and Thorin; she sighed loudly.

Black just held her, not expecting her sadness to break anytime soon.

"William, Claude, Sebastian." Amethyst sounded dead, the journey had changed her indeed.

The three men in question hugged her and Black. They didn't say anything, just hugged her.

"I'm sorry for locking the portal." Amethyst finally said.

"It's fine. Honestly I'm a little glad for it." Black murmured quietly, her own ill feelings surfacing again.

Amethyst nodded, she was exhausted; her being about to crash. She finally leaned into William, letting her being relax.

William collected Amethyst into his arms, watching as Black left the room.

Black came back with a bottle of Elvish Wine. "I figured we both need this." She said, setting it down on the bedside table.

"Honestly, I just want to sleep. I can't celebrate. The death total is just too great." Amethyst sighed.

"I didn't pull it out for celebration… I pulled it out for the strength." Black murmured.

"Yes, but I still just want to sleep." Amethyst replied, wrapping her arms around Black. Pulling her down to the bed with her.

"Then sleep." Black patted her head. "I need the drink though if I am going to remain calm."

"Fine." Amethyst let her go, grabbing Claude in turn.

Claude purred to lul Amethyst to sleep.

Amethyst shut her eyes, but she wished she hadn't. Sleep took her, but her dreams were not peaceful.

Black poured the first glass for herself, another should Amethyst want it.

"No, he can't rise again!" Amethyst cried in her sleep.

Black started drinking the spirit and looked outside, a grim look on her face. Her Shadow Shifter markings showing on her skin, which she usually kept hidden.

"Shush. We don't want to know. Not now." Sebastian whispered, noting that his mates nodded in agreement. They cuddled deeper into Amethyst, while Sebastian took hold of Black; bringing her to his chest.

"No Sebastian. I'm not resting now." Black took herself out of his arms, taking the bottle of wine, and her glass and leaving the room. She went to her room, opening the curtains in her window. She set the bottle down on the windowsill, and slowly sipped on the glass.

Sebastian sighed, looking at Amethyst; she looked so frail at the moment.

Claude pulled her tighter to his chest.

Amethyst bolted up, breathing heavily.

William brought the glass into her view, but far enough away that she wouldn't slap his hand away if she didn't want it.

"I think I will have that drink." She sighed, reaching to take the glass.

William handed it to her. His head snapping to the door when he heard singing.

 _There's a dream that comes to me  
_ _And it whispers all night long  
_ _Telling lies of things to be  
_ _And makes it all seem wrong_

Amethyst sipped the drink slowly. Listening to the song, getting up and heading to her friend. Wrapping her arms around Black's torso. "You know who will rise again soon, but he won't be for hundreds of years. We have time."

 _Even sleep is choking me  
_ _Am I feeling weak or strong  
_ _In the dreams I could not be  
_ _But it's killing me inside_

Black patted her friend's hand softly.

 _It's killing me inside  
_ _Killing me inside  
_ _There's a dream I cannot see  
_ _And it laughs for all too long_

William came in the room, he had finally gotten up when the message was clear to him.

 _Open eyes stare down at me  
_ _And it sings the same old song  
_ _Now it's raining down on me  
_ _And I can't believe they're gone_

Sebastian walked in kissing her cheek as well.

 _All the dreams I used to see  
_ _Is now killing me inside  
_ _Killing me inside  
_ _I see you can breathe inside  
_ _My brain is obsessed with sorrow_

Claude came into the room, he had the bottle of bourbon, he switched the Elvish Wine with it.

 _Killing me inside  
_ _My brain is obsessed with sorrow  
_ _I see you can breathe inside  
_ _My brain is obsessed with sorrow_

Black glared at him, but continued singing the song.

 _Killing me inside  
_ _My brain is obsessed with sorrow  
_ _I see you can breathe inside  
_ _My brain is obsessed with sorrow_

Sebastian and Amethyst chuckled for a while, before nuzzling their mate.

 _Catch me  
_ _It's killing me inside  
_ _My brain is obsessed with sorrow  
_ _My brain is obsessed with sorrow_

"I love you Black." Amethyst purred.

"I love you, too, Ame." Black sighed. Her markings glowing a faint blue color before going back to the black that they usually were. "My sperm donor of a bastard father is coming."

"Oh, Ada will be visiting more often; this he promised. He will even stay longer than a few seconds." Amethyst finally broke into a large grin.

Black smiled at her, her own mood reflecting the inner turmoil going on. "I won't be sleeping until he leaves. I hope you know that."

"Well, Ada has always been able to get him to leave. Need be I can get Haldir, you know how much your sperm donor likes him...not." Amethyst grinned.

"Honestly… I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill me again." Black sighed, looking out the window again.

"Well he'd be an idiot, mean we have two demons and a reaper on our side." Amethyst grinned, tackling her friend to the ground.

"Kuromen Heart being smart? Ha!" Black said humorlessly, a dark look on her face. "It was bad news because he's going to try and stay for a month on top of that… which is why I need a new phone…"

"Yeah well until he gets here, let's rejoice the peace...and what! I'm going to Naneth for that...then bringing Ada to kick Kuromen's ass out." Amethyst growled.

Black chuckled, her markings fading back into her skin. "Danke." She said nuzzling into Amethyst's neck.

Amethyst smirked, rubbing her friend's clit.

Black chuckled. "I'm sure the boys can play, but my body is not really responsive to that section right now… I did have some fun taking care of all three of them, though."

"I hope they can loosen my nerves, if not I may fall apart." Amethyst teased her mates, giggling when they growled.

Claude picked his playful mate up, and carried her off, to the bedroom. "Sebastian put an air mattress in there so that Black can sleep in there if she doesn't join us."

Sebastian did as he was told before running after them.

Amethyst giggled, being thrown on the bed.

William pounced first, his hands making quick work of her outfit.

"Naughty, naughty reaper." She teased him, with his own phrase.

Claude pinned her down, already hard again. "Would you like to taste me?"

"Yes, master." She bit her lip lustfully.

Sebastian watched for a moment, lust shining in his demonic eyes.

Claude purred, positioning himself so that her mouth was at his member.

She took him easily in her mouth, humming slightly.

William purred, biting down on her nipple softly.

Amethyst moaned, she was slightly masochistic.

Sebastian pounced at that.

* * *

 **Gotta love the Masochists!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Kuroshitsuji or LOTR. Big news, I have a great friend moving in with me, so I'm happy about that! GR**

* * *

The sound of a knock had the whole house on edge. Black's Markings having shown up the moment he woke in the morning. Black growled with hostility. "Bastard's here."

"Ada! Come now." Amethyst called, opening the portal.

Black nodded to Thranduil when he had stepped out. "I know I'm going to owe the both of you for this."

"So you are king Thranduil?" Alois asked.

Black just chuckled. "Alois, please let him get his bearings a little more first. Especially since my sperm donor of a bastard father is coming in the door shortly."

Amethyst just grinned, hugging her father. "Yes he is."

Ciel blinked in surprise at the venom in her voice, and at Thranduil, before bowing to him. "An honor to meet you, King Thranduil."

Amethyst chuckled, before moving back to William, glaring at the door as she let her elven form out fully. Her wings fluttering warningly.

Black got up, and headed to the door, opening it to show a man of six feet on the other side, and with two guards behind him that were demons. "Ah from Malphas's section are you two?" Black smirked.

"Leave now! That's an order." Sebastian hissed at the guards, his eyes flashing.

The two bowed hurriedly, vanishing quickly.

"My daughter, how it is wonderful to see you. Oh and I see Amethyst is still here." Kuromen said, grinning like a mad man.

"Just fall off a cliff already." Black hissed.

"Not gonna happen, Kuromen, certainly not with you." Amethyst hissed, her wings fluttering faster.

Claude came up behind Black, nuzzling his neck lightly.

"Shut it halfy." Kuromen said, pissing Thranduil off instantly.

"Get off my lands." Thranduil ordered, a portal opening behind him, seven guards coming through.

"You aren't my king." Was the reply.

Black laughed darkly. "No. That would be the king of the land your feet are touching." He gathered shadows in his hands.

"Call me halfy again, and I will kill you." Amethyst hissed.

Kuromen sent a Shadow to wrap tape around the princess's mouth. She glared enraged.

William snapped it off of her mouth, having been taught how earlier that morning.

"Why you...ow." Amethyst grabbed her jaw slightly. "Ada, get him outta here."

Black kicked Kuromen out of the doorway, straight into a brightly lit Elven dungeon cell that was open. "Nice timing, King Thranduil, and portal placement."

"Ada, please stay for awhile. It's been a long time since you've stayed the night." Amethyst pleaded.

Thranduil smiled. "Then I will return in a moment, just need to lay down something to him." He opened a portal, and shouting match started before it closed.

"I will go prepare a master room." Amethyst grinned, running down a hall.

Black laughed softly. "So… Sebastian…. How did it feel to be giving orders, even just for a moment?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty good." He admitted honestly.

Amethyst ran back in, tripping and falling into Claude's arms; she blushed embarrassed.

"You've fallen for me that hard, huh?" Claude teased softly in her ear.

"I would say something, but Ada is reappearing." Amethyst giggled, knowing they would get a lecture; she was her Ada's girl.

Thranduil stepped out of the portal, a frown on his face. "Black, did you know that he could call that many shadows to him?"

Black frowned. "If it's close enough to him, he can summon over a thousand…"

Thranduil looked at Black in a glare, before shock passed through him.

Black coughed as he looked down at his chest, a shadow blade through his lung. "Fuck."

"Black!" Amethyst screeched, by her friends side quickly. "You. Elrond. Now."

Claude picked Black up, pulling him close. "Lead the way."

Amethyst walked through the portal by her father's side, a troubled look on her face. They looked at Rivendale for just a second, before walking to the gates.

Claude and William followed quickly behind her.

"Elrond! We need help!" Amethyst called.

Elrond came rushing into the room, his hands folded in his robes, one look at Black and he understood. "This way." He turned and walked into a healing room.

"Do not fear, Claude, William. Elrond is the best there is in healing." Amethyst smiled softly.

Claude nodded, following the Elf lord. When he was told to, he placed Black on his side in the bed.

Black had long since passed out. His skin pale, making his markings stand out that much more.

Elrond chased Claude out of the room. "The Grim Reaper may stay, but you must go, Melotresma."

"Come Claude, I will stay with you." Amethyst said, dragging the demon out with her.

William sat in the corner of the room, watching quietly as Elrond pulled the blade out, and started applying herbs.

Elrond went out of the room. "Lady Amethyst. Your friend will need one of the stronger star jewels for a week."

"Yes, Lord Elrond. Thank you my friend." Amethyst bowed her head respectfully.

Elrond smiled. "Please hurry and grab one now, I will return to healing."

Amethyst left, heading to her chest. She saw Druitt looking at it. "Please Druitt stop! Those jewels also heal darkness from wounds, that can be fatal."

Druitt smirked, taking the chest out of her reach. "Oh well! They are mine now!"

"Druitt, if you value your life; you will give those to me." Amethyst pulled out her elven bow, pointing it at him.

Thranduil came in at that moment. He grabbed the chest. "Kill him." Was all he said.

Amethyst did just that. "Here I thought you would stop me."

"Elrond kept me informed, where is the key?" Thranduil asked.

Amethyst handed her father the key, so he could open the chest.

Thranduil opened the chest pulling out Phial of Galadriel. "Take this to Elrond." He handed her the phial; locking the chest up, and pocketing the key.

"Yes Ada." She gently took it from him, heading back to Rivendale; with the phial.

William's gaze darkened as he saw the countdown appear in his glasses. "Hurry, please, Ame."

"I have it!" She rushed in and placed it in Elrond's hand.

Elrond smiled, before placing it on Black's chest. A bright light engulfing the bed.

Amethyst ran to William, kissing the top of his head.

William winced at the light, but the countdown had vanished. "She'll make it… Thank you."

Claude hissed from the doorway, but stayed out of the room.

Elrond motioned for Claude to come in. "It is alright, you may come in now."

Claude rushed to Black's bedside.

"No thanks needed, my love." Amethyst kissed William's cheek. Letting him get to Black.

William went beside Claude, a smile on his face.

Thranduil came in, Sebastian following behind him. "Go to him." Thranduil turned to his daughter. "Well done, Seldë."

"Thank you, Ada." She replied, hugging her father.

Thranduil hugged her back. "Elrond, when will he wake?"

"If my math and how Shadow Shifter knowledge is, about an hour or two." Elrond responded lightly.

Amethyst walked over to the group, joining them.

The room darkened, forcing the phial to glow brighter. The shadows retreated quickly, hissing coming from them.

"The phial will protect her until she can handle taking shadows." Amethyst whispered.

Claude looked at Amethyst confused. "Why can she not be in shadows now?"

"A shadow blade did this to her, taking more right now could stop the poison from being removed." Amethyst answered, rubbing his back.

The phial flickered brighter for a moment as Lady Galadriel walked into the room. "Oh my, a Shadow Shifter need the phial?" She walked over, her starlight chasing more shadows away, and hurting Claude and Sebastian's eyes.

"Sebastian, Claude, William. May I introduce Lady Galadriel the Lady of Light." Amethyst bowed her head in complete respect.

Claude and William nodded politely, before returning their gazes to the sleeping Shadow Shifter.

Sebastian bowed his head in respect, before turning back to Black's sleeping form.

"It is a surprise to see Malphas and Melotresma stuck to a single male." Lady Galadriel came over to the two demons and stroked their hair softly.

Amethyst laid her head on William's shoulder, holding Claude slightly. "My lady, you always bring hope...I seek your council greatly."

Lady Galadriel stopped stroking the hair of the demons who were beginning to relax slightly. "What is the question that need council on?"

 _'I think the ring of power has resurfaced. I fear Sauron is back.'_ Amethyst sent her.

The Elven Lady stiffened. "He was banished to the area of Mordor."

 _'My Lady, if he is back on this world; then our fears have been made a reality. I see war in my sleep. Though I do not know when it will be upon us.'_ Amethyst sent, trying to keep her mates from hearing.

' _Not for many hundreds of years. We have the time to prepare.'_ Lady Galadriel responded in kind.

 _'My Lady, it will be shorter than that. I believe 50 years is more like it. We have time yes, but if the ring of power has resurfaced; then it must be found and destroyed.'_ Amethyst sighed.

' _I do not know where it is, at the moment. I will focus on it but the stars might not tell us anything until it is needed.'_ Lady Galadriel nodded slightly.

 _'Thank you My Lady.'_ Amethyst smiled softly.

Claude laid his head down on the bed's edge, placing Black's hand on his head.

"Sleep, my love." Amethyst whispered to him. "He will awake I promise."

Claude nodded, feeling Lady Galadriel return to stroking his hair, along with Sebastian's.

Amethyst watched as all three males, eventually fell asleep. "I must find Ada, please excuse me My Lady." She got up and walked out.

There was a moment of silence before Lady Galadriel spoke. "I see you have awoken, Shadow Shifter."

"Yes, just barely. The poison is still in my system enough I can not move." Black responded groggy.

"Return to slumber, and rest. Elrond has healed you." Lady Galadriel spoke, before leaving the room so that Black could fall asleep once more.

 **Thranduil and Amethyst**

"Ada, are you alright?" Amethyst asked, speaking in Sindarin.

"I am fine, but that blade… Who stabbed her with it, and why? The question is bothering me." Thranduil spoke in Sindarin.

"Her father wants her dead, why no one knows. I do know he harbors power over everything else, he is also not fond of us; he could feel as if she is a traitor." Amethyst replied, just as troubled.

"He did not do that to the Shadow Shifter, but he is behind him." Lady Galadriel came over, bowing to Thranduil.

Thranduil looked to the Lady of Light. "Then that adds… Who did it?"

"I will find that out." Amethyst growled, everyone knew she hated being helpless. That was the reason she tried to help everyone to the best she could. It was then she noticed two little boys. "Ciel, Alois. What are you doing here?"

Alois just looked amazed at his surroundings. "This place is beautiful, this world. It's gorgeous."

Ciel looked in awe, before turning to Amethyst. "The portal was left open, and this place is amazing, almost makes me want to cry at the beauty."

"I need to show you more of this world. Lady Galadriel, may I show them Lothlorien some time?" Amethyst smiled.

Lady Galadriel smiled, "I can show them for a little while now, but I will be needed back here soon enough."

"They may not want to leave." Amethyst chuckled.

Ciel nodded. "I would like to stay close to Sebastian, if you do not mind."

"I was talking about this world." Amethyst giggled.

Ciel blushed slightly, grumbling about basically the same answer.

"Oh come here." Amethyst smiled, kneeling and holding her arms out to him.

Ciel hugged her openly, a blush still on his face.

Amethyst wrapped her wings around him, softly.

"Black!" Claude shouted happily, still sounding very sleepy.

Amethyst got up. "Please you two, stay with King Thranduil and Lady Galadriel for a moment."

Thranduil chuckled slightly. "Come, I will show you a little more of Rivendale."

"I think they would enjoy meeting the twins." Amethyst giggled when her father shuddered, she ran to the infirmary.

Black had sat up some, but his body flopped back down onto the bed before he could move too far. "Pain… so much pain…" Black's skin was covered in sweat.

"Stay down." Amethyst said, when she walked in the room. "Sebastian, Claude. Ciel and Alois are here, they are with my father and Lady Galadriel."

Claude picked up a towel and started wiping away the sweat, but stayed away from the wound. "I know…" Claude kissed Black's forehead softly, before making him lay back down. "Sleep we will watch over you."

"Yes we will, Amethyst any idea where our young masters are besides with Thranduil." Sebastian questioned.

"They are being shown around Rivendale, I will accompany them once Black is more healed; to Lothlorien." Amethyst replied.

Black chuckled, ruffling Sebastian's hair, then William's. "You fixed your hair… Quit it."

"Stop it Will." Amethyst pouted. "Or do you like us ruffling your hair?" She purred.

William huffed, fixing his hair again. "It's a rather nice feeling."

Claude was the one to ruffle William's hair this time, only to get his ruffled.

Amethyst walked over to the group, she gave each male a peck on the lips. "Until Elrond gives you the final say, you remain here." She ordered Black, earning a pout.

Black laid back down, his eyes closing as if he was going to sleep. "I know."

"Don't try to sneak out either, like last time." Amethyst chuckled.

"You're no fun!" Black pouted even more, earning chuckles from the other males in the room.

"You keep that lip poking out, and I will nip it." Amethyst teased.

Black cracked an eye open, "At least I'll have something to do…" Black poked Sebastian's nose lightly.

Amethyst kissed Black again, deepening it slightly.

Claude watched Black return the kiss, before wincing in pain. "Ame…"

"You rest." Amethyst whispered in Black's ear.

Black snorted. "Me? Rest? Not an option… Alone at least."

"Do I have to get Elrond?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow, knowing he could say something to force him asleep.

"No need to call for me." Elrond walked into the room, fresh herbs on his hands.

"I'm assuming you met two young boys?" Amethyst chuckled.

"They remind me of two hobbits that were just born. Merry and Pippen I believe they were named." Elrond smiled slightly.

"I can't wait to meet more Hobbits." Amethyst said excitedly. "I'm happy Bilbo has taken in his nephew Frodo."

"Yes." Elrond motioned for Sebastian and Claude to step out. "I need the herbs to be changed, if you two would step outside the room."

Claude and Sebastian nodded and left, Amethyst followed. "Come, let me show you two something."

Claude looked at Sebastian, before shrugging. "Lead the way, please."

Amethyst walked deeper into Rivendale, sporting Ciel and Alois playing with the twins. "They seem right at home here." She smiled softly.

Claude nodded. "It does seem as such."

Amethyst led them into a room, where a man stood; gazing at a sword. "Elessar."

"The sword used to slay Sauron?" Claude asked.

"Yes, Claude. Elessar also known as Aragorn and Strider's ancestor." Amethyst smiled at the man.

Claude walked closer to the the blade, looking at it.

"Its still sharp after all these years." Aragorn said, his finger bleeding.

"We've heard of this blade, even back in our homeland. It's repairable, but.." Black said from the doorway, Elrond right behind him.

"Yes, the blade is grand but Eseldor my grandfather, he is not. The ring clouded his mind." Aragorn whispered.

"You are not him, and the ring is not among us." Amethyst placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is among Shire Folk." Black frowned, his eyes unfocused.

"Indeed, but for now that is where it will stay. In 50 years, it will be brought here; but we will be ready." Amethyst nodded, knowing she would lock the portal again.

"Will I be allowed to help?" Black spoke from where he was.

 _'No, I apologize but this will be another war on Sauron. Since you are of Shadow he can get in your head. This is for your safety.'_ Amethyst sent.

' _I understand your concern, but…. Undertaker didn't just help me control my powers, he force me to control my mind as well.'_ Black sent back.

 _'I understand that, but I also want you to stay; to be sure that he doesn't force a portal open. We don't want the human world, to be exposed to him.'_ Amethyst reasoned.

Black had started to send a thought, but the logic was there. ' _Fine, but the boys will be with you,, the entire time. I will care for the two young ones in their stead.'_

 _'No, they could distract me. In this battle no one can be distracted...you also have to remember Sauron got into Malphas's head as well last time. We need Sebastian especially out of this.'_ Amethyst replied, walking out to stop the discussion. Blocking her mind as well.

Black hissed in surprise, his eyes flashing to Sebastian's face for a moment.

Aragorn and Elrond had heard everything. He looked at Black his eyes said it all. _'If war comes I won't let her out of my sight.'_ He promised.

Black nodded, his eyes flashing to their midnight blue color, his markings still visible.

Amethyst headed back to Ciel and Alois. "Hello Elladan." She greeted the eldest twin, noting his brother had left.

Ciel launched himself at Amethyst.

"Have you had fun?" She asked, wrapping her wings around him.

Ciel nodded, falling asleep slightly. "I had a lot of fun."

"Well, tell you what. When it's time for me to fully return here. You may join me. Along with everyone that is " Amethyst smiled.

Ciel's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Of course." She smiled.

Black came walking over. "I feel a sleepy head over here… Could I have a little one's company tonight?"

"Ciel and Alois are tired, Alois seems to have fallen asleep leaning on Elladan. Why dont you get him." Amethyst smiled

Black smiled and picked up the sleeping blonde. "Come little one, let us go rest."

"I may return here permanently in the future, I want everyone with me. That includes you Black." Amethyst spoke seriously.

"I would love to return here with you." Black smiled.

"We will stay in Mirkwood." Amethyst said.

Black smiled, nodding. "Alright. I will be heading to sleep now."

"But, I don't know how much longer Elves will stay on this world. We will leave with them to the Grey Havens." Amethyst said.

Black paused, "Then you will be welcomed to my halls." Black continued on after saying that.

"I will stay with my kin." Amethyst replied. "Legolas will stay a while before leaving. We will leave with him."

Claude watched Black wave. "He isn't happy about Grey Havens?"

"It's not that, he doesn't want to leave. But, being that I am elven; eventually my heart will have to return to my true home." Amethyst replied.

Elrond walked up. "It is planned that we will start leaving after the height of the war."

"I will leave when Legolas leaves, we know he will stay a while after." Amethyst replied.

Elrond nodded before trailing after Black to keep an eye on him.

Claude hugged Amethyst, kissing her lightly.

Amethyst smiled, kissing back. "What do you think of living in this world?" She asked him.

"It will be interesting to say the least." Claude answered easily.

"We would stay in Mirkwood, Ciel and Alois already like the idea." Amethyst smiled.

Claude chuckled.

William walked into the area, a blush on his face. "Black's being adorable…."

"Awe, come here. I need to ask you something?"

William came over.

"How would you feel about living in this world?" Amethyst asked.

William looked at her for a moment, before a thoughtful face appeared. "I would have to return to my realm from time to time, but otherwise…" William shrugged.

"Of course." Amethyst handed Ciel to Claude for a moment. Tackling William to the ground, happily nuzzling into him.

William fell back, chuckling. "Do you want to be taken care of tonight?"

"Not here. Elves have excellent hearing, and we don't want my Ada to hear, do we?" Amethyst giggled, before a look of horror came to her face as she saw Thranduil looking at her sternly. "Uh oh."

William gulped, that look was one he's seen too many times on Grell. "Caught?"

"Hi Ada..." She tried to play innocent. "I think we are in trouble..."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "How many?" He asked.

"How many what?" Amethyst asked.

"Lovers." Thranduil said.

"Well, I'm mated to these two...Black and Sebastian...I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Amethyst looked at William and Claude, mouthing. 'Run.'

Claude chuckled as he took William in his arms and vanished with his speed to Black's room.

"So, um don't lecture them too badly." Amethyst chuckled nervously.

Thranduil broke into chuckles. "You could have told me."

"I know, but I like you seeing me as the baby elf. I don't want that to change." She giggled childishly. Tackling her father into a hug.

"I haven't seen you as my baby elf in ages." Thranduil admitted sheepishly.

"Awe, does that mean I'm no longer your little princess." She teased.

"No… You're still my little princess. It just means you are grown." He laughed.

"Hehe, I better stay your little princess. Legolas can't have that title." The two fell laughing.

Thranduil laughed until Legolas had came running.

"What, what. You two are laughing without me." He stated.

"Just talking with my little princess." Thranduil chuckled.

"Oh those again...what did you say about me little Thël." Legolas grumbled.

"I said you are not girly enough to be Ada's little princess." She giggled, before running quickly away from Legolas. "You are still quite feminine though!" She called, that made him chase after her.

Thranduil laughed openly, hearing echoes of his laughter from other elves in Rivendale.

Amethyst ran into the room that her mates were in, shutting the door quickly. She noticed Elrond was in there as well.

Elrond chuckled at her. "They are sleeping, try to keep it down."

"How long do you think he will chase me for?" Amethyst asked.

"Until he catches you." Was the reply.

"Um, I'm going to hide in a tree." She quickly jumped out the window. "You didn't see me."

Elrond shook his head in laughter.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Sibling love." Elrond chuckled again.

"Oh." He nuzzled back down going back to sleep.

Elrond finished with the herbs, before leaving the room so that they could sleep in peace. "She came through, but I know not where she is now." He said to Legolas when he was asked.

"She called me feminine." Legolas grumbled, like he used to when he was younger with his sister.

Elrond broke into laughter. "I can't blame her though. Most of us do have a feminine figure."

"Elrond! Not helping." Legolas huffed. "She's in a tree isn't she. Either there or with your daughter."

Elrond just chuckled, "I'll leave that for you to figure out."

Legolas jumped out the window looking for his sister. A loud squeal signaled he found her.

"LEGOLAS DON'T TICKLE ME!" All of Rivendale roared with laughter.

Black hissed darkly. "Please let me sleep!" He called out loud enough to be heard.

"It's Legolas and Amethyst. Apparently she called him feminine." Sebastian muttered annoyed.

Black growled darkly. "Still… We were having a good rest…. We will get her back, yes?"

"Yes, but it has been a while since the two have played." A feminine voice said, they looked over to see Arwen. "It is nice to see and hear them as the brother and sister they used to be."

Claude grumbled. "Still if it disturbs someone healing, it can hurt." He looked at Black as the Shadow Shifter winced in pain.

Arwen turned her head, watching as Legolas carried in a sleeping elf. "Well she seems to have fallen asleep herself."

"I apologize I just missed my sister. It will be nice seeing her more often." He said, placing her in William's arms.

Black chuckled. "Yes. Sibling love is a wonderful thing… if both are alive…" Black's face fell into shadows a golden glow in his eyes.

"I am sorry about your brother." Legolas offered a sad smile.

"It's fine, Legolas." Black waved it off. "I'm going back to sleep, excuse me." He laid down without another word, Claude stroking his hair softly.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm glad you are my sister in law." Legolas smiled.

"Thank you." Black drifted off to sleep.

Legolas left with Arwen.

William placed Amethyst in the bed on the other side of Alois and Ciel.

"William." She muttered, hanging on to him. "Stay."

William chuckled. "I'm right here." He took a seat next to the bed.

"Me pillow." She stayed, before falling asleep.

William chuckled, picking her up, and becoming her pillow.

Claude stroked Black's hair a little more, before kissing Sebastian's head, pulling the raven closer to him.

Sebastian was cuddled up sound asleep.

Claude purred in the Raven's ear. "Sleep well, my Prince."

* * *

 **Damn... Why you get hurt Black? Why?!**

 **Cali Michaelis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Due to Co-Author's demand(cuz she's grounded) Here is chapter 8! We don't own Kuroshitsuji, or LOTR!**

* * *

Black pulled over, William clutching his waist. "Welcome to our private beach!"

William looked at Black, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the motorcycle.

"William, Claude, Sebastian you aren't scared are you?" Amethyst teased.

Claude chuckled, looking at the water. "I think I will like it. You were raving about it all week."

Sebastian just smirked.

"Of course, Elves love the ocean." Legolas replied, he had joined them. "It's the only way to the Grey Havens."

Black stretched. "I'm going to head to the changing room." He disappeared in the female's room, coming out in a black tiger bikini that had a sarong that was dark blue. She let her markings show.

Amethyst purred, before heading to the changing room as well. She came out in a dark emerald green bikini with golden swirls all over.

Claude fell over, clutching his hard on. "I'm going to get you for this."

"The cold water will help you with that." Amethyst teased, before looking at William. "I think we really did break him." His mouth was practically to the ground.

William tackled the girls, licking their necks.

"Not while yeildë is here, and Ada may or may not come. So yeah..." Amethyst chuckled.

Legolas narrowed his eyes, ready to spring in order to protect.

Black chuckled. "Go change."

Sebastian just gave a playful lust filled glare, before going to get changed. He came out in a pair of red swim trunks with black feathers all over them.

Claude went and changed into a purple swim trunks with golden spider webs.

Amethyst and Black whistled at them. "Meow." Amethyst purred.

William went in to change, coming out in black swim trunks with red and silver books.

"Pay up, I told you they would be books; not glasses or scythes." Amethyst teased Black, holding her hand out.

Black chuckled and paid thirty dollars.

"What William?" Amethyst looked at his bewildered look.

"You bet on my swim trunks..." William came over.

"I love you." She purred.

"I love you too." Black and William said in unison.

Legolas smirked walking out in swim trunks like Amethyst. "I believe you can give the money back to Black."

Amethyst scowled giving Black the thirty dollars back.

"Thank you, yeildë." Black purred. She tackled Sebastian into the water.

Legolas picked up his sister and ran into the water. "Payback."

"Legolas!" She ran after his retreating form. Two little boys were dying along with everyone else.

Claude tossed William into the water. "Come on, try out the water!"

William screeched at the temperature.

Amethyst came up behind Claude and tackled him into the water; knocking William down in the process as well.

Black laughed as both boys started a water war.

Amethyst looked at Ciel and Alois, splashing them quickly. "Come catch me!" She giggled, swimming away.

Ciel broke into a run, swimming like a pro. "Here I come!"

Amethyst turned, taking him into her arms. Placing him on her shoulders.

Claude pulled Ciel away, before pulling Amethyst under water.

Amethyst took Ciel once more in her arms after she came back up. "Gi melin, Ionneg." She whispered to him, confusing the boy; and making Legolas and Black stare at her in shock. Everyone else were in the same boat as Ciel.

Black started chuckling. "I love you, my son." Black kissed Ciel on the forehead when she was close enough.

"That's what I said." Amethyst chuckled, holding Ciel close to her heart. "I always will."

Ciel's eyes widened, as he didn't have on his eyepatch, and he teared up. "I love you too, mama."

Amethyst wiped his tears away, carrying him out of the water. She sat on the towel with him in her lap. "I think we broke the demons and reaper." She whispered to him.

Black walked over to Alois and picked him up. "Gi melin, lonneg." She whispered in his ear.

"Mommy?" He asked, before grinned and cuddling close to her.

"I love you as well my son." Amethyst said to him, when they reached the towel. "Ada, you are already a grandfather." She giggled.

Claude fell over into the water, trying to wash out his head.

"Ciel honey stay here for a moment." Amethyst whispered, setting him on the towel. Running and tackling William and Claude, into the water.

William hissed, swimming away, then getting out.

"That's not happening." Amethyst giggled, running after him, before noticing her father. She ran to him quickly.

Thranduil looked on, before laughing softly.

"So did you hear, you now have two grandsons." She giggled.

"Tell me it's just adoptive in nature." Thranduil asked.

"Yes, just adoptive. I would be scared for them, if I actually was pregnant. You would lock them in the dungeon." She giggled.

Black froze, before heading to the near by forest. She ran back setting Alois on the towel. "Stay here."

"Hey Black, tackle William back into the water." Amethyst giggled. "He's right behind me isn't he?" She asked her father.

William wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am."

Black headed into the forest, shadows gathering around her body.

"Uh, so am I in trouble?" She asked William.

William nodded, dragging her into the water.

Claude went beside Alois, watching the forest.

"So does this mean, I can call you Daddy now?" Alois asked, honestly.

Claude froze. "No."

"Yes." Amethyst ran quickly.

Claude just looked at her, before a dirty grin appeared on his face.

"Uh oh." Amethyst ran into the forest, knowing that would be easiest for her to hide.

A sable tiger walked up to Amethyst. It purred softly.

"Can you help me hide from my mate?" She asked, petting the tiger softly.

The tiger turned, heading further inside.

Amethyst followed, knowing Claude he wouldn't be alone either.

Claude growled, with William and Sebastian hot on his heals.

The tiger moved faster.

Amethyst froze, hearing a horn. Knowing too well what it was. 'Orcs...here?!' She quickly searched for her hidden bow and arrows, notching an arrow quickly. Her mates behind her getting ready to tackle her. "Sh. Not now." Her voice cold, as she prepared for battle.

Claude froze, before he pulled out his butter knives.

The first orc came into view. Amethyst shot the orc easily. "SCOUTS!" Knowing her brother and father would hear.

The sable tiger attacked, shadows gathering around it, becoming its weapons. The tiger slashed the portal closed, locking it.

Thranduil came running out, his bow ready. "Black?"

The tiger purred heading to the elf's side.

Amethyst hissed at another Orc, shooting him easily. Legolas came in, throwing one of his daggers to her. She caught it, instantly slaying orcs with it. Her mates just stood frozen in shock.

Claude finally snapped out of the trance and killed the few coming from behind them.

Sebastian did the same.

William started collecting the records of the orcs, a grim look on his face.

It was when one remained that Thranduil began to question him. "Who are you following, your leader is dead?"

"Kuromen." The orc answered.

Amethyst froze, before looking at Black. She freed the orc's head from his body quickly.

The tiger turned to Sebastian, walking over to him.

Sebastian purred. "So beautiful, such a sleek body, soft fur." He blushed, his face giving its famous I just saw a kitty.

 _'Sebastian, I will bite you if you don't pet my fur.'_ Black's voice came from the sable tiger, who's maw was slightly open.

Sebastian immediately started petting her, purring happily.

"Ada, Kuromen can't be working alone. He's not smart enough for that." Amethyst said, fear starting to form in her eyes.

Claude growled, as did William and Black. "I'm going to kill him."

Black turned her attention to Sebastian, nuzzling into his touch. She was purring heavily.

Thranduil looked at his daughter, "Seldë, I fear that you may be right." He gathered her in his arms. "Legolas, find out if there are any more in the area."

Legolas started to head out, it wasn't long till Amethyst followed him. Her mates didn't notice she was gone, until after she and Legolas were long gone.

Claude paced, having the rest of the group- minus Amethyst and Legolas- returned to the beach.

"Where is ?" Alois asked.

Black came up to the two boys, still in her tiger form, purring. ' _She will return.'_

"When she does, she will be tackled in embraces..." Sebastian looked at Thranduil as he said this, to be sure he didn't say anything wrong.

Thranduil just chuckled. "As long as it isn't something I have to listen to, I'm good."

William sighed happily. "Excellent." He tackles Black, only to get thrown off.

Legolas and Amethyst came running out, she was chasing her brother. A scowl was on her face. "Legolas I am going to get you." She was covered in mud as well.

"What did he do this time?" Claude muttered.

"Pushed me into a mud hole." She replied, finally tackling her brother.

Black came over to them, having been petted by Ciel. ' _Good thing there is an ocean right beside you then, right?'_ Black pounced, sending both of them into the water.

They both yelped in surprise. Legolas and Amethyst glared at the tiger playfully, before continuing their little wrestle.

"Were they always like this?" Sebastian asked the king.

"Everyday, with the exception of festivals and celebrations." Thranduil chuckled, before calling out. "That's enough you two, everyone else needs a chance to wrestle with you two as well."

Black went beside the two boys, purring. ' _I'm staying out of this one, guys have fun.'_

Everyone shook their heads. "It's more entertaining to watch." Sebastian replied.

Claude got a evil look in his eye, before pouncing onto Sebastian's back. "Then again… I find this amusing just to tackle you to the ground."

William and Thranduil chuckled at the two demons.

"Legolas!" Amethyst growled, as they rolled back on to the shore.

"Yes?" He asked, before pushing her off him and dashing behind Thranduil.

"You're a little old for that." Amethyst giggled.

Thranduil just pushed Legolas back towards Amethyst. "No hiding behind me."

Amethyst jumped, tackling her brother easily. She began tickling him earning a loud laugh.

Claude chuckled from Sebastian's back, having pinned the raven down. "Do you yield my feathered mate?"

"Do I ever?" Sebastian asked, rolling and pinning Claude down. "What says you spider?"

Claude chuckled. "Never!" He rolled them back over.

Amethyst let Legolas go, motioning she was going to tackle the demons. She looked over at Black to see if she would join her, before pouncing on Claude and Sebastian. "Do you yield for me?"

Black pounced onto Sebastian, laying down on him. ' _What about me, Sebastian?'_ She purred.

Claude hissed in surprise. "I yield to my elven mate."

Amethyst chuckled, before tickling him; earning laughter. "Oh my spider is ticklish?"

Sebastian held Black. "I always yield to you, my tigress."

Black gave a kitty grin, before licking his entire face. ' _Now you can say a tiger licked you.'_

Claude got out, running back into the water. "Maybe!"

Amethyst grinned, taking William's hand. "Help me get him?"

William gave her an evil grin, before tackling her to the ground. "I'd rather get you."

Sebastian blushed, remembering when his face was bitten by a tiger.

' _Bitten before?'_ Black purred, looking at his blush, before licking him again. ' _You'll find I lick more than I bite when I'm playful.'_

"Her roar is worst than her bite. I promise." Amethyst giggled, rolling so she was on top of William...sitting on something that she shouldn't be.

William's face stained with a blush. "Ame… Might want to move up a little."

"Oops." She giggled, before laying down on top of him; taking away any real pressure.

William sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Black growled as the air shifted.

Amethyst nuzzled into his neck, before kissing his cheek. A frown coming to her face. "Legolas, Ada. I think it's starting sooner than I thought."

Black got up, heading into the changing rooms, coming back out fully dressed in a warrior's outfit. His chest was bare with his markings showing, his legs encased in black leather, and thigh high combat boots.

Amethyst followed after him, coming out in a tunic and rider leggings. Her bow and quil securely with her. She nodded the her brother and father, walking to them.

Thranduil ran off, going to change himself. He came back ready for battle, a silver tunic with white rider leggings. His bow, sword, and quill of arrows.

Legolas ran and came back in a similar outfit as Amethyst.

Black roared, causing the group, except for the elves to jump. He turned to the forest, watching for the forced portal to open in the trees. His golden eyes scanning quickly, but sure.

"Kuromen!" Amethyst hissed, getting an arrow notched quickly.

Claude stepped beside Black, his golden butter knives at the ready.

Sebastian held up silver butter knives, he stood right next to Thranduil.

Thranduil had an arrow notched, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

William had Ciel and Alois in his arms, ready to take into the air if it was needed.

"William, does Grell has his special scythe right now?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes. He finally had it filed correctly." William answered.

"We may need him." Amethyst said seriously.

William dialed Grell, hearing a motor running from a different scythe. "Knox." He said, surprised.

"Ronald Knox?" Amethyst asked, her eyes never leaving the portal.

"The one and only!" Ronald said.

"You guessed correctly, halfy; but who am I working with is the question?" Kuromen finally stepped through.

"Hey Senpai, did you know that Black there went on a rampage and killed half of his own race?" Ronald said.

Amethyst froze, before glaring at Knox. "You do know she wasn't in control don't you. Let's see you get possessed by Sauron and see how you fair." She hissed at him.

Black hissed. "Did you look earlier in their records, youngling? They were poisoned by shadows, as well, by the very man at your side."

Ronald blinked; before throwing a knife at Black, which hit his shoulder, forcing his records out.

Amethyst hissed, turning her arrows on the new reaper. She was stopped by William, she looked at him in shock.

"He's watching from Black's point of view in the event that he came here for." William said.

Ronald watched, horror overcoming his face. He stabbed Kuromen in the gut, looking at the event he needed from him as well.

Black pulled the blade out of his shoulder, handing it over to William.

Amethyst looked just in time to see the eye, she fell into her father; fear evident. "He's back."

Black hissed, his head between his hands. "Will! Claude! Bind me!"

"Ada, he can't be back!" Amethyst hissed, in pain and anger.

"Who is back?" Sebastian asked, none of them really knew the whole story. At least they didn't remember.

"Sauron." Thranduil spat.

"Legolas, Ada, and I need to return to our world." Amethyst took their hands and disappeared, locking the portal behind her.

Claude and William looked up from where they had Black pinned. "Amethyst!" Claude hissed.

"She's locked the portal once more." Sebastian hissed.

"For our own good." Black hissed in pain, watching as Ronald destroyed Kuromen.

"Good thing I was given the paper that allowed me to do this." Ronald hissed.

"When will she return this time?" Sebastian asked.

"After the war. The final war that the Elves will partake in before returning to the Grey Havens." Black nodded to Claude and William.

"The war! Without us! With only seeing through a mist!" Sebastian hissed, before noting the mist.

Claude sliced threw it, in his anger.

The mist just reappeared, before showing Legolas and Amethyst on a single horse arriving at Rivendale. They were dressed in gold tunic and dress.

Black hummed softly to the boys, having reclaimed them from William.

"Ame...is going to be gone for a few years." Lady Galadriel appeared. "I am sorry with the news that I bear."

Black hissed, but nodded. "Thank you for informing us."

* * *

 **You're Welcome *smirks***

 **Cali Michaelis**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chap! See ch 1 for Disclaimer...**

* * *

The three males never left the mist, glaring angrily at it; as if it was the biggest evil known to them.

Black sighed. "You three…. I'm going to cut it off if you don't stop glaring at it…."

"No… I still want to see her." William hissed slightly.

"It's evil because it's the only way to see her… We can't be there ourselves." Claude was still glaring at it.

Sebastian pouted, laying his head on Black. "We just want her safely back in our arms."

 _Gandalf ran with everyone for some time, before turning to the Belock. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" They watched as the beast fell, but Gandalf didn't get away in time. "Fly you fools." He said, before letting go._

 _"GANDALF!" Amethyst screeched._

Black's eyes shot wide. "Oh damn…." She hisses. "That's both good and bad…."

"Amethyst doesn't believe so." Grell replied, seeing his records through the mist. A sad smile fell on his face. "He was a good guy, though sometimes he didn't think; he was however one of the good guys."

"Yes, it is agreed." William nodded, before blinking. "He still did some magic in that state?"

"He will re emerge but not as Gandalf the Grey, but as Gandalf the White." Grell stated.

Claude scrunched up his nose. "Who's cooking?"

"That's a good question." Sebastian got up, walking into the kitchen to get the shock of his life. "Agni, Soma?"

"Namaste ji, mister Sebastian." Agni smiled.

Ciel was tackled by Soma. "Ah shorty I have missed you!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ciel cried.

Everyone started laughing.

Black came in, her eyes the golden color. "Soma, release my adoptive son."

"Uh, yes sorry. I'm happy he has been adopted, I hated seeing him alone." Soma said, smiling widely.

"I wasn't alone! I had Sebastian and the idiot trio!" Ciel protested.

"Yes, but what about a loving touch?" Soma asked. "Oh would you like some curry?"

Black chuckled. "It's a little harsh on my nose, but yes I would like some."

"Agni makes the best." Soma grinned like a little child.

"You are too kind my prince." Agni bowed, before serving a few bowls.

"Uh, that Haldir guy is in the mist!" Alois called.

Black looked over. "Ah, it looks like they are on good terms."

 _"Haldir, you are a pleasant sight." Amethyst smiled, hugging the elf in question._

" _It is good to see you after so long, Amethyst." Haldir smiled, hugging her back. "Come, Lady Galadriel is waiting."_

 _"Well, the elf has a heart." Gimli muttered._

 _"One of the biggest." Amethyst chuckled._

 _Haldir chuckled as well._

Black smiled softly. "Sebastian, will you make us some of your curry buns someday?"

"Yes." Sebastian smiled. "You know some of their history, did they use to wrestle like Legolas and Ame do now?"

"Yes, and no." Black hummed.

"It was more of them, running around and getting in trouble. Such as running into orc packs." Lady Galadriel replied. "He always protected her, though it was more she protected him."

"Lady Galadriel, it's nice of you to visit us." Black stood up.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Soma said.

"Thank you." Galadriel replied to Soma.

"Are you here for the phial?" Black asked.

"Phial?" Agni asked.

"Yes, Frodo will need it. My phial Agni, is a gem that harbors the light of the brightest star."

Claude went to Black's room coming back with the chest. "Thranduil has the key with him, if he hasn't given it to you already."

"You've found a way to capture the star's light?" Agni asked, surprised.

"It is the gems they harbor the light, but we haven't taken the light." Galadriel smiled softly, taking the chest. "I will return this once I have the phial. It is safer here."

Black nodded. "Of course." She watched as Galadriel vanish through the portal, and lock it again.

Sebastian pouted wanting to sneak through.

Claude chuckled, pulling Sebastian away. "I don't think so."

"I can't anyway." Sebastian replied.

Black patted her lap, "Come lay down, Sebastian, there is also another reason we're currently blocked."

Sebastian did so without a thought, turning his attention to the mist. Watching as everything unfolded before them.

Black stroked his hair softly.

"It goes by faster there, but it will still be a few years here?" Alois asked.

"No. It will just be a year here." Black said. "It's been a month there, already and it's been a day here."

They watched as the Fellowship departed Lorien. _"Shadows move ahead of us, we shouldn't stop here."_ Amethyst said, looking at Aragorn.

 _"We need rest, especially the Hobbits. You and Legolas have the watch. Everyone else get fire wood."_ Aragorn replied, the mist flickered but stayed strong.

Black focused on something, the shadows on the other side flickered in response, pulling away from them. She left a spiderweb with the word rest in it.

 _"Black says to rest. Everyone see the spiderweb." Amethyst called to the group._

Black chuckled, the web showing her amusement.

 _"Your friend Black, what is she?" Frodo asked._

 _"She is a Shadow shifter, do not fear she is a kind hearted shadow." Amethyst grinned, getting whacked by the spider web. "Most of the time."_

" _Will we get to meet her?" Merry asked._

" _Where does she live?" Pippin asked._

 _"Once the ring has been destroyed, she resides in a human world. They do not have the peace nor the love there for the world. Soon my friends and I will return here permanently. Then travel with Legolas once he is ready." Amethyst replied._

 _"No once you are ready. You must reside until you know in your heart it is time to go." Legolas said._

 _Merry nodded. "Can she hear us?"_

 _"Yes, watch the spiderwebs for messages." Amethyst smiled, before playfully pushing Legolas; into a mud hole. "Payback Yeildë."_

Black turned the web into a butterfly, then a raven, then into her tiger form, which she had curled around Amethyst then, purring softly.

 _"This must be the Thranduilion twins in action." Gimli said, shocking everyone including Black._

Black hissed, which was echoed by the tiger.

 _"I was given fae traits where he was not." Amethyst shrugged. "He's older by two minutes. We both decided to stay with Ada. Sorry Black, for not telling ya. Thought you already knew."_

 _The tiger looked at her before laying back down, tail flicking to tell of Black's annoyance._

Claude chuckled as Black tugged on Sebastian's hair to get rid of annoyance.

William smacked the chuckling spider before their mate could get up.

Sebastian smiled softly, they had been up all night. But, they did not expect the mist to switch to Boromir and Frodo.

 _"YOU WILL TAKE THE RING TO SAURON, YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL...Frodo, oh Frodo. What have done...I'm so sorry." Boromir fell to his knees in shock. The ring had clouded his mind._

 _The shadows gathered around Frodo, hiding him from sight, tugging at his blade quickly, but enough to cause him to notice._

 _Aragorn looked at Frodo when he appeared._

 _"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo countered something that Aragorn said._

 _"Go." Aragorn replied, Amethyst walked up and hugged the Hobbit._

 _"Travel quietly, please refrain from using the ring. Sauron tracks it's power." Amethyst whispered to him, letting the Hobbit run. "Orcs Aragorn." She jumped into battle, an orc came up behind her, sword raised; the mist disappeared._

Black cried "NO!"

"She is not dead. Sauron wants you to believe she is." Elrond came forward. "He wants to take away all hope, Legolas has already killed that orc."

Claude sighed in relief, as did William. "Thank you for telling us."

"I am afraid that he has locked the mist. I can only see this far, my powers are fading; it is almost time for I to depart." Elrond sighed. "But I have passed all my knowledge to a well gifted student."

Black nodded, remembering the times with Elrond.

"Yes you, and someone else." He looked over at Alois. Who blushed in response.

"Uncle Elrond." He cried.

"Do not worry, I gave him permission to call me as such." Elrond chuckled. "A fine elf you would be. But, sadly you are not."

Claude patted Alois's head softly.

"Daddy." He groaned, trying to get away from the hand.

Claude chuckled, ruffling his hair softly.

Ciel giggled, only to groan as well. "Dad…. Stop!"

"No." Sebastian chuckled, picking the boy out.

Black laughed softly, ruffling Claude and Sebastian's hair.

"Black…" Both males groaned.

 _ **Amethyst was in tears at Boromir, was dead; she knew when the tiger disappeared that her friends and loved ones couldn't see her.**_

 _ **"We must save Merry and Pippin!" She declared.**_

Black hissed in concentration, her head hurting as she tried to force something.

"Stop, you will only hurt yourself; possibly letting Sauron in this world if you are not careful." Elrond replied.

Black slumped over, her energy drained. "He has already been seen in this realm once." She informed tiredly.

"Then be careful, this world cannot handle his forces; elves will be leaving soon. You cannot call on us like last time." Elrond replied.

Black nodded. "I know…" She laid down, her head in William's lap. "Once the ring is destroyed, though… His soul will descend into Hell as it should have long ago."

Claude and Sebastian grinned maliciously. "We will have fun torturing him."

"Perhaps he will, but unless the necromancer is also killed; he will return once more." Elrond sighed, remembering when he managed to get into the havens. "Hopefully this is the final time, we elves do not wish to be forced out of our true home again. We will return, but it will be a millennium."

Claude hummed slightly. He looked to where the mist was before, and then chuckled.

Black's eyebrow raised in question, along with William's and the two young boys.

"What's funny, we can't see her; all we know is she is alright now. But, we won't know until she returns if she will make it back." Sebastian hissed at him.

Claude smirked, "Oh Sebastian, have you forgotten?" Claude started weaving a web, before flicking it. "Spiders can talk across worlds, I just need a web."

"Be careful, Sauron can use any means to come here." Elrond said, before disappearing. A pouting Claude made everyone laugh.

"We are not risking it." Sebastian patted Claude's head.

Black flicked the web lightly, feeling the web vibrate gave her an idea. "Claude?"

Claude looked at his female mate, an eyebrow raising at the smirk on her face. "Yes?"

"I think it would be fun to be tied up here, don't you?" Black whispered in his ear, making a devilish gleam come in them.

Claude growled, taking her back to the room; he did just that. Tying her down to the bed. "I made us a present." He purred to William and Sebastian.

William was on his feet in an instant. "Does this present deal with a bedroom?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"William, just look at her." Sebastian grinned, before ripping her pants and panties off. "Already wet. Claude, William is she a naughty one?"

William nodded. "She is naughty. Very naughty."

Claude licked his lips. "That is why I tied her up, as punishment for being so naughty."

Black chuckled, wiggling her hips. "Does the bad boys want to teach the naughty girl how to be good for them?"

Sebastian nipped her clit lightly, ramming four fingers into her entrance. "Somebody wanna help me?"

Claude chuckled, "I think she can take a fist." He licked his fingers before probing her ass.

William moaned at the sight. "Then she'll get to have a taste of me." He said, moving so that she was swallowing him.

Black moaned at all the fingers on her lower half, and purred when William forced his way down her throat.

Sebastian did just that, getting his fist inside her; opening and closing his hand.

Black winced in pain for a moment, before her body shivered at the sensation.

Claude added a second finger, and a third rather quickly. "This naughty girl has been stretched here before."

William had started deepthroating her. "Has she? Well I guess she can take two of you in her ass as well as two in her core."

"That's a wonderful idea." Sebastian pulled his fist out, positioning himself; before thrusting into her core.

Claude's fist went into her ass a little while, before he thrusted into her. "That will be for later, come down here and join us, William."

William purred, slipping behind Sebastian, licking his fingers. "I think I will play here." William slipped a finger into Sebastian's entrance.

Sebastian moaned. "William..."

Claude's face lit up with a devious idea, he pulled out of Black, who whimpered at the loss, and went behind William. "Then I will do this." Claude licked a few fingers and stuck one in William's ass.

Sebastian didn't notice, beginning to thrust harder in Black. Trying to entice William to enter him.

William moaned, then thrusted into Sebastian, forcing him deeper into Black.

Black moaned, and purred. "There!" She begged loudly.

Sebastian moaned loudly, thrusting where Black told him. "William...oh."

Claude smirked as he had finished preparing William. He thrusted into the reaper, forcing William deeper into Sebastian, who was forced deeper into Black.

William moaned, his spine having shiver run down it.

Black's eyes rolled back in extreme pleasure. "Oh hell… Harder!"

Sebastian looked back at William, who right now controlled his thrusts.

Claude pounded harshly into William, sending the power into Sebastian.

William gasped, "There Claude!"

Claude started pounding William's prostate, as he was told was there.

Sebastian was able to pound harshly into Black, hitting her sweet spot each time.

Black came, there was no warning or build up to her knowledge. "SEBASTIAN!" She screamed for him.

William moaned, "Claude! Sebastian!" William came next, pounding Sebastian harder to make his release last.

Claude chuckled, enjoying the tight ass that he was in. After a few more moments, Claude came. "William!"

Sebastian pulled out cumming all over Black's body, it was quite an erotic scene. He was panting, leaning into William; turning his head and kissing the reaper.

William kissed back, chuckling. "Made quite a mess, my lovely raven."

Claude nipped William's neck, then Sebastian's. "A very lovely mess."

Black licked her lips, cleaning the seed off of them. "I see three hot messes in front of me."

Sebastian purred, before laying his head on top of Black. He fell asleep quickly.

Black chuckled. "Sleep my loves." Her eyes closed after that, a smile on her face.

Claude laid down to her left, placing his head on her shoulder.

William took her right side, purring, while laying on her other shoulder.

They both fell asleep, quickly after that. Cuddled to the warmth of their two sleeping mate's and each other.

* * *

 **That was fun~ but how long until Amethyst returns?**

 **Cali Michaelis**


End file.
